


Assassin

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Tony is gunned down by an assassin during a press conference that Fury require the Avengers to attend for publicity. As the team races to figure out who shot their friend, a plot is afoot to ensure that Tony does not leave the hospital alive. What will the team do to protect their friend?





	1. Shot

Tony was sure that he was going to die of boredom before this press conference was over with.

He along with the other Avengers stood before the camera's flashing lights as a reporter spoke away into her mic. He was sure that they all wanted to be anywhere else but here. They had just finished up a tough fight after all. It was not fun to have to deal with rogue AI robots that were terrorizing the city. It reminded him so much of what Vanko had done to the expo just a few years prior to this. Even the though of what that crazy man did sent a shiver down his spine.

Despite what he had wanted to do, he was forced to leave his suit behind for the press conference. He stood there in a nice button up with a black jacket, which stood out compared to the others. They were all still wearing their uniforms from earlier, while Bruce was not present. He was resting from his recent code green that was called last minute. It was a close call to, because if they had not done it then there was a chance both Natasha and Clint would be six feet under now.

Tony glanced beside them, looking over to the figures at his right. Steve was standing there, clearly just as annoyed as he was despite the serious look on his face. He had taken a few hard hits during the battle, but had come out almost fully unscathed. Natasha and Clint both looked to be rather beat up, but they were holding in there. Thor looked like he had not even been a part of the fight despite taking out over half of the targets. Not even a mark on him. Tony was jealous.

He turned his attention back out o the crowd, and when he did he realized that the attention had turned to them.

'' So tell us, who caused the attack that started today?'' The reporter asked, holding the mic out to them. Tony stepped up first, knowing more about what it was they had fought then Steve did.

'' Well, we know that there was not a person piloting the drones from inside. They were run by AI interfacing, meaning that who ever created them could be anywhere on the planet.'' Tony said. '' We managed to stop them, and I already have the best from SI on duty investigating the wreckage of a few of the recovered drones.'' Tony explained.

'' Could you tell us who you believe caused the attack?'' She asked.

'' We don't know that at this time.'' Tony stated. '' All we know is that-''

There was a shout from the crowd. Tony looked up in time to see a black clad figure running towards them with something dark held in his hand. He heard the shots fired, and then a pain unlike any other ripped through his chest and abdomen. He crashed backwards against the stage as all hell broke loose.

 

\---

 

Steve heard the shots before he realized what was going on.

He had heard the shout from the crowd, but he had not caught sight of the gunman until it was too late to stop him. He saw Tony look up quickly towards the commotion, and then the man was on the ground motionless. His eyes immediately found the two bullet holes in Tony's chest and abdomen, and they were bleeding heavily.

'' Oh god.'' Steve whispered before he fell to his knees beside the man. Natasha began to shout over is shoulder as both she and Clint took off towards the gunman, who was currently making a break for it. Steve heard Thor cry out in anger behind him, and soon the thunder god was racing after the gunman as well. People were screaming and running all over the place. It was total chaos.

'' Someone call 911!'' Steve snapped. The reporter, who had dropped beside them, nodded her head before reaching for her phone. The camera man had dropped his camera, and if Steve was looking at it right it was still recording him. He wanted to shut it off so as to spare anyone from having to see this, but h was not good with this kind of stuff. Not only that, but he wanted to stay right here with Tony. He needed him right now more then ever.

Steve's first priority was to get the bleeding under control. Looking his friend over, he realized that one bullet was dangerously close to the arc reactor casing. He was sure that the bullet would not have damaged the reactor, but if it ricochet off of it then there could be more damage on the inside. He saw Tony's eyes open blearily, as if he could not see straight. He coughed, and a thin trail of blood left his lips. He was bleeding internally.

'' Hang in there Tony.'' Steve begged. He looked down, noting the amount of blood coming out of his wounds. It was like a waterfall, and it was not going to stop soon. The only thing he could think to do was keep pressure on the wounds, so he reached down to place one hand over each bullet hole. Tony bucked with a cry of pain, his back leaving the ground. Steve tried his best to hold the man down, worried that if he moved it would only make things worse.

'' Don't move Tony. You're losing a lot of blood.'' Steve said. '' Can you hear me?'' He asked. Tony did not say a word, but he saw movement. A moment later a shaky thumbs up before the hand fell flat against the ground. Tony coughed once more.

'' 'm dizzy.'' Tony muttered. '' Th' worl's spinning.''

'' Hang on Tony.'' Steve begged. '' Helps on the way, just hang on.'' He begged. 

'' St've.'' Tony rasped. He coughed, letting a thin trail of blood leave his lips. '' It's cold.'' He whispered. 

'' Tony.'' 

Tony's eyes rolled back in his head. 

'' TONY!'' 

 

\---

 

When the ambulance finally arrived Tony was on deaths door. 

Steve was barely able to find a pulse anymore. Once the paramedics were there they were whisking him away from the scene. Steve watched as they dragged him away. When the man was out of sight he glanced down to his hands. They were covered in Tony's blood. They trembled slightly when he looked at them, telling him just how shaken he was because of the whole situation. He was so focused on the blood on his hands that he barely noticed the figure who stepped up beside him. 

Natasha rested a hand on his trembling shoulders. 

'' Steve.'' She whispered, drawing his gaze away from his hands. He gazed into her eyes, noting the worry that they held. She was just as worried about Tony as he was. '' They're taking Tony to the hospital. We need to regroup.'' She said. 

'' I want to go with him.'' Steve stated. '' I want to make sure he's OK.'' 

'' We are.'' Natasha stated. '' We're all going to the hospital. Fury will be meeting us there to talk.'' She stated. She glanced down at his hands, a look of terror passing her eyes for a split second before she hid it away. '' Come on, lets get going.'' She stated. She pulled Steve along by one arm, leading him towards an awaiting car that Clint had hijacked in the chaos. Steve was pliant in her arms as she loaded him into the car, and the team drove off.

 

\---

 

Hours had passed, and Tony was still in surgery. 

Natasha had walked off to ask the nurse at the desk what the prognosis was so far. No one had come out yet to talk to them, which scared them even more. Steve sat in one of the chairs bent over himself. He was still staring at his hands, the blood that had been on them before long scrubbed away. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, throwing his ruined suit to the side. He did not want to look at it at the moment. It only reminded him of the dire situation Tony was in. 

He could be dying right now, and he could not stop it.

Looking up from where he sat showed him where the others were at. Thor was pacing the floor nervously, his hammer resting in one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs. Clint was perched on the edge of one like a bird ready to strike. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. Bruce was sitting in the corner listening to music. He had not said a word since they arrived, probably afraid of having a Hulk out. The other guy had come to like Tony a lot, so he had to be pushing to get out after watching him get gunned down. 

Steve lifted his gaze to the doorway of the waiting room when he heard Natasha coming back towards them. She had a sad look on her face as she took a seat beside him. 

'' Still no word yet.'' She stated. '' He's still in surgery, so he's not dead.'' 

'' But he could still die.'' Steve whispered. 

'' I know.'' Natasha whispered. She reached over, resting a hand overtop of Steve's trembling ones. '' He will be ok Steve. They did tell me he has a high chance of pulling through.''

'' How is that possible? He got shot in the chest.'' Steve mumbled.

'' They said one of the bullets ricochet off the arc reactor casing. It didn't hit his heart or lungs.'' Natasha stated. '' But the one that struck his abdomen did some major damage.'' She stated. '' That's what they're concerned about.''

'' God.'' Steve ran a hand back through his messy hair. Silence fell over the room for the longest time before two new figures joined them. Natasha was the first to react, standing to greet Fury and Maria as they walked into the room.

'' Have you found out anything?'' Natasha asked.

'' Not much. He's not talking.'' Fury stated.

'' What? You caught him?'' Steve asked, pushing to a stand.

'' We caught one of them. There were three people there trying to shoot Stark.'' Fury said. '' But he's not talking. We've tried everything but torture so far, and nothing's making him talk.''

'' I would get him talking.'' Clint stated.

'' Not a chance.'' Fury said. '' You'd kill him before he'd ever speak.'' He stated. Clint huffed in annoyance.

'' What do you know about him so far?'' Steve asked.

'' Not much.'' Fury stated. '' He was just a normal college kid, gunning for a medical degree. Something must have flipped for him to try to kill Stark.''

'' We're looking into it as we speak, but so far no reasons have come up for him to want to shoot Stark.'' Maria added.

'' Damn.'' Bruce whispered.

'' Is Stark still in surgery?'' Fury asked, turning his attention to Natasha.

'' Yes. They said he's lost a lot of blood. They're not sure which way things could go.'' She stated.

'' Ok then.'' Fury said. '' I need you and Clint to stay here with him until he is released, that is, if he makes it through surgery. Since we don't know where the other two attackers are we need to keep eyes on him.''

'' What about us?'' Steve asked.

'' You three will stay as well.'' Fury said. '' If Stark makes it through surgery then he's going to need all the protection he can get.'' Fury stated.

'' Is he in danger?'' Steve asked.

'' Until we find where the other two have gone off to we have to keep an eye on Stark. It's likely that if they find out that he survived that they will come after him again.'' Fury stated. '' Do I make myself clear? You are to stay here and watch over Stark if he pulls through surgery.''

'' Yes sir.'' Natasha and Clint answered in unison.

'' Good.'' Fury said.

 

\---

 

It was five hours before a doctor finally came out to talk to them.

'' Are you here for Tony Stark?'' The doctor asked. All five of them stood up, rushing towards the doctor.

'' How is he?'' Natasha asked.

'' Did he make it?'' Steve asked in a frantic voice. The doctor held his hands up.

'' Relax. He made it through surgery, but just barely. He had extensive damage to his abdomen from the first bullet wound. He got lucky, the one that struck his chest only appeared to graze the.... The thing in his chest.'' The doctor cast a strange glance over to Bruce, who had already explained it a few times. '' It protected his heart from the bullet, and just missed his lungs. And inch higher and it would have struck an artery and killed him. An inch lower, and he would have serious damage to his lungs that we may not have been able to reverse.'' 

'' So... He's going to pull through?' Steve asked.

'' Yes, he will pull through.'' The doctor said. '' He's been moved up to the ICU, but it will be awhile before he wakes up. He lost a lot of blood, so when he wakes up he may be a little disoriented. I can only allow two people into his room right now. Do any of you want to see him?'' He asked.

'' I do.'' Steve said.

'' Same here.'' Natasha said, stepping up beside him.

'' Very well then. If you will follow me please.'' The doctor lead them over to the elevator, where they went up to the next floor. He lead them over to one of the many hospital rooms on this floor, where he stopped by a door close to the nurses desk. He opened the door for the two of them, and stepped aside. '' I must see to my other patients now. If anything happens press the Call Nurse button.'' The doctor said.

'' Thank you.'' Steve said, and then the two of them walked inside. When they did their eyes were immediately drawn to the bed in the middle of the room.

Steve found himself barely able to move when he found Tony laying on that bed. The man looked like hell, heavy bruising under his eyes, and his skin was pale like the sheets he was laying on. He could just see the glow of the arc reactor in his chest through the robe that was laid over his body to cover up the wrappings on his chest and stomach. The blankets were left at his waist. Steve could see the wrappings just slightly through the robe. Tony was connected to numerous machines and IV's, as well as an oxygen mask on his face. The heart monitor beeped slowly against the wall, reminding the two that he was still alive, his heart was still beating.

Natasha gave a soft nudge to Steve's back, urging him to move closer to Tony. He did just that, moving slowly towards the bed with Natasha at his side. There were two chairs beside the bed. Steve sat himself into one heavily, while Natasha dragged the other one to the other side of the bed. She took a seat before moving to reach towards Tony. She reached for his hand, gripping it tightly in her own. Her other hand came up, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

'' He would be so pissed if he woke up to messy hair.'' Natasha whispered.

'' Seems kind of silly to be worried about that.'' Steve mumbled. Natasha smiled at this.

'' I know.''

Steve's eyes drifted over to the heart monitor again, something dawning on him.

'' Has anyone told Pepper about what happened?'' Steve asked.

'' I called her myself when we got here.'' Natasha stated. '' She said she would get here as quickly as she could. She was stuck in meetings all day that she could not cancel.'' She explained.

'' Ok.'' Steve whispered. 

They sat there in silence for hours, watching over Tony the entire time. The two members refused to let anything else happen to him.


	2. Pain

The first thing that Tony noticed when he came to was that he was cold. 

He found it hard to open his eyes, his eyelids far to heavy to move. His entire body felt sluggish, as if he were submerged in water. He was so cold, as if someone had left the window open in the middle of winter. However, what made this bearable was the warmth that was gripping his right hand. The warmth was clearly someone else's hand, and who ever it was was running a comforting touch across his knuckles. He wanted to grip the hand back, but his hand would not move. He was unable to move at all, and this scared him. 

He heard a shrill beeping noise beside his head. 

'' What's going on?'' A voice asked. It was hard for him to hear it, but he was able to tell who it belonged to. That was Steve's voice. The warmth around his hand tightened as another hand was pressed to his head. 

'' He's starting to wake up.'' A second voice said. It was clearly Natasha's voice this time. A second passed in silence before he heard a soft voice in Russian speaking to him. He tried to hold onto the voice, but the heart monitor was drowning it out. After a few minutes or so the heart monitor began to slow down, and he could hear the soft Russian litany much better. He focused on it as he tried to open his eyes. Finally, after what felt like years of fighting to open them, his eyelids lifted open. The light above his head would have blinded him had Natasha not been leaning over him. She gave him a soft smile when he looked up at her. 

'' Morning котенок.'' Natasha whispered. 

She moved away just enough so that Steve could enter his line of sight. He looked relieved to see him awake, which Tony did not blame him for. After all, he had been the one to try and save his life after the shooting. Tony tried to speak, but when he did nothing came out. Natasha must have realized because she was reaching for something out of his line of sight. He looked up in time to find that she had grabbed a small cup of water with a bendy straw in it. She moved the oxygen mask aside long enough for him to take a few sips, and when he was done she set it aside. 

'' Where am I?'' Tony asked, his voice still raspy. 

'' You're in the hospital. You were brought here after the shooting during the press conference.'' Steve explained. '' The doctors said you lost a lot of blood, but you'll make a full recovery.'' He added. Tony's eyes drifted shut for a split second. When it did he saw flashes of what had happened during the press conference.

The gunman running towards him.

The crowd screaming in terror.

The shrill gunshot in the air.

Unbearable pain.

Tony gasped, lifting a hand to his chest. He could feel the padding of the wrappings underneath the touch, reminding him of the two bullets that had hit him. He felt a touch to his forehead, brushing his messy hair aside. He forced hi eyes open to find Natasha gazing down at him with worry.

'' Are you alright?'' She asked.

'' I'm... I'm ok.'' Tony whispered. He moved his hand up slightly, just enough so that it ran across the arc reactor. Once he was sure it was still where it belonged he let out a sigh of relief. '' Was anyone else hurt?'' Tony asked, worry in his tone. 

'' No. You were the only person who got shot.'' Natasha said. '' SHIELD has one of the shooters in custody, but he's not talking.'' She explained. 

'' There's more then one?'' Tony asked in shock. '' I.... I thought there was only one.'' He whispered.

'' Three total.'' Steve explained. '' The other two got away, but SHIELD is already looking for them as we speak.'' He added. Steve did not like the look in Tony's eyes when he said this. He was shocked to admit it, but he saw fear in those eyes. Steve did not blame him at all. He had seen the same look in Bucky's eyes after rescuing him from Zolo's lab. He decided that it would be best to change the subject at this point, not wanting to scare the billionaire any more then he already was. '' How do you feel?'' Steve asked. The fear in Tony's eyes slowly faded away when he said this. 

'' Achy.'' Tony said. '' My chest hurts where I was shot.'' He added. 

'' The doctors said that might happen. They don't want to risk overdosing you right now. You're on all the pain medicine they can give you at the moment.'' Natasha said. Tony nodded, a grimace passing his face. '' Do I need to go get a nurse?'' She asked, her hand slowly running through the billionaires hair. Tony shook his head no. 

'' Did the bullet hit the casing?'' Tony asked. 

'' The doctor said it's one of the reasons you're still alive.'' Steve said. '' The casing protected your heart, and somehow your lungs.'' 

'' The casing must have shifted.... That's why it hurts so bad.'' Tony whispered. '' I'll be ok.... But it hurts like hell.'' He stated.  

'' Is there anything we can do to help Tony?'' Steve asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

'' Not much you can do.'' Tony said. His eyes began to droop. He was going to fall asleep again. '' Can I ask you guys something?'' He asked, his voice slurred. 

'' Ask away.'' Natasha stated. '' What do you need?'' She asked. 

'' Don't leave me alone in here.'' Tony stated. '' I don't like hospitals... It's to much like.... Like-'' 

'' It's alright котенок.'' Natasha whispered. '' We're not going anywhere OK. You don't have to explain yourself.'' She said. Tony nodded sending her a thankful smile before his eyes closed. Sleep took him under a moment later. 

'' What was he talking about?'' Steve asked. Natasha lifted her gaze to him, never once letting go of Tony's hand. 

'' He was kidnapped a few years before he met you. You've heard him mention Afghanistan before haven't you?'' She asked. Steve nodded. '' What happened to him there is the reason he has that in his chest.'' She stated, pointing to the arc reactor. '' I won't be surprised if this brings back some severe nightmares in the next few days.'' She said. 

'' I never read this in his file. What on earth did they do to him?'' Steve asked. 

'' Trust me when I say you don't want to know. It was the reason that he created the first Iron Man suit.'' Natasha explained. '' Nothing we do will change the past. All we can do is be here for him.'' She stated. She looked back to Tony for a split second before she pushed out of her chair. '' I'm going to go let the others know about his condition. Stay here with him alright.'' She stated.

'' Right.'' Natasha left a moment later. When she was gone he leaned back in his chair, eyes glued to Tony's sleeping form. He would be damned if he let something happen to him again.

 

\---

 

The figure made his way down the hallways of the hospital, searching for a specific room.

He had found out from Intel inside the hospital that their target was still alive, clinging to life in the ICU. That was something that they did not need. He had to die. It was the only way.

He turned the corner, walking up to the nurses desk. He spotted his intel, a young nurse wearing blue scrubs. He looked up to the man with a smile.

'' Where is he?'' The man asked.

'' Room 414.'' The nurse answered. '' I've been put on the team to watch over him.'' He added.

'' Good.'' He reached into his pocket, and set a vile of amber colored liquid on the counter. The nurse swept it up before any passer byers could see it. When he read the label he grinned.

'' When do you want it done?'' He asked.

'' As soon as possible.'' The man said. '' Our client doesn't like waiting.''

'' It will be done.'' The nurse answered. '' You have my word.''

'' Good, because if you fail like they did, then you will die as well.'' He stated. The nurse was clearly startled by this, remembering what happened to the two men who had escaped the press conference with their lives. It would be awhile before their bodies were found. He swallowed audibly with a nod, knowing that there was no room for failure. He had to finish the job that they could not, or he would join them.

'' Send word when the mission is done.'' The man said. '' When it is done you are to meet at these coordinates to receive payment from our client. One you have received this you are to return to the compound. If you do not do this then we will have no choice but to hunt you down and end you.''

'' You have my word, it will be done.'' The nurse said. The man nodded. The nurse looked down to the vile in his hand, a sadistic grin spreading on his face. Somehow, he just knew that he would be the one to kill Tony Stark.

 

\---

 

 Steve had barely slept that night as he stayed in the hospital room with Tony. He had been staying awake only with the help of coffee. Natasha had sent Bruce up shortly after she had left to see Tony. The doctor was clearly worried about his friend, not liking what he saw. Soon after Bruce left Clint came up with Thor. The two of them stayed in the room for nearly an hour watching over Tony. Steve asked Clint if they had gotten anywhere with the shooter, but so far there was nothing. He had yet to say a single word.

Clint said that they were heading back to the tower for the night, but they would be back the next morning. This left Steve there to watch over Tony.

The next morning he found himself starting to drift off as the morning sunlight began to peak through the window.

That's when he heard the first whimper.

At first it sounded so quiet that he thought it was not even in the room, so he let his eyes slide shut once more. Then the sound returned, much louder then before. Steve's eyes were wide open this time, ad they were drawn to the figure laying on the bed before him Tony was crying out in his sleep, his hands gripping the blankets so tight that they were white. He had broken out in a cold sweat as well.

'' Tony?'' Steve pushed closer to the bed. He knew he had to be having a nightmare, but he was not sure how to wake him up. He reached out, resting a hand on the mans arm. '' Tony, it's just a dream. You need to wake up.'' Steve said.

'' Get away.'' Tony mumbled. '' Won't do it... I won't do it.''

'' Tony.''

'' NO!''

He began to thrash around violently on the bed as if he were trying to attack someone. Steve shot out of his chair so fast that it went flying back against the wall. He grabbed Tony's shoulders, and held him down against the bed. 

'' WAKE UP TONY!'' Steve screamed.

Tony's eyes shot open, and when they did it was like looking into the eyes of a strange. However, that confusion cleared within a few seconds, and he fell still against the bed. Steve backed away, giving the man some space. Tony lifted a hand to his face, scrubbing at his eyes as he sighed deeply.

'' How long?'' Tony asked in a soft voice.

'' Only a few minutes. I couldn't let you suffer.'' Steve said.

'' Better then its been in the past.'' Tony mumbled. He left his hand over his eyes, blocking out the lights overhead. '' Don't tell Pepper when she gets here. If she finds out I'm having nightmares again she'll kill me.'' Tony whispered.

'' Again? How long have you been having nightmares?'' Steve asked.

'' Too long.'' Tony whispered. His hand fell o his side, reaching for the remote that held the controls to his bed. Steve reached it first, and pressed the button to help sit the bed up. He got Tony sitting up comfortably before he reached to grab the jug of water to pour the man a cup. '' Come on Cap, I need some coffee.''

'' I'm pretty sure your doctor would kill me if I gave you any right now.'' Steve answered, hading the paper cup to Tony. He took it in trembling hands, but he managed to drink it by himself. '' How do you feel?'' He asked.

'' Better then yesterday.'' Tony said. '' More alert for sure.'' He added, crumpling the cup up in his hand. He threw it at Steve, who caught it easily with one hand. He grinned at this. He knew it would not take much for Tony to get his sarcasm back. '' How long until I can get out of here?'' He asked.

'' At least a week if not more.'' Steve said. '' They want to make sure you don't do something stupid as Nat put it when she told me.''

'' Of course they do.'' Tony mumbled. '' Has Pepper made it back yet?'' He asked.

'' No. Her plane should land in a few hours. She will be over as soon as possible.'' Steve explained.

'' She has to be freaking out. That's how she gets when something like this happens.'' Tony mumbled.

'' And how often is that?'' Steve asked.

'' Not often.'' Tony said, which surprised Steve.

They sat there in silence for awhile before a nurse walked inside with a clipboard and some supplies on it. He greeted the two of them before looking over the chart in his hands.

'' A nurse was by just a few hours ago to give him his medication.'' Steve said.

'' This is post op meds.'' The nurse said, reaching for the vial. '' I'm required o give these to him. Doctor's orders.''

'' The doctor gave him those earlier as well.'' Steve said, pushing out of his seat. '' He doesn't need anything.''

'' I feel fine. I suggest you just listen to him before he rips you a new one.'' Tony said. He watched as the nurse pushed a syringe into the vial, drawing out the entire thing. '' What kind of drug is that?'' Tony asked, gazing up at the amber colored liquid.

'' Medicine.'' He stated as he moved to push the syringe into the IV line. Steve hurried around the bed, stopping the man by grabbing his wrist. He reached to grab the syringe out of his hand, but as he did so the needle was driven into his palm. The nurse tackled him to the ground, nearly pushing the needle all the way through his hand as he cried out in pain. As he pushed it deeper Steve felt something burning start to stretch up his arm, his hand growing numb.

'' You can't stop us Captain.'' The man whispered as he pulled the needle out, and then he dove for the hospital bed.

'' NO!''


	3. Aid

'' NO!''

Steve forced himself to his feet, his mind swimming as he lunged to wrap his arms around the doctors waist. He tackled him against the wall, knocking over all sorts of equipment. He heard the heart monitor go silent as the wires were pulled out of the wall, cutting the power. Steve lifted his eyes enough to be able to see Tony's form on the bed. He was scrambling to try and get out of the bed, pulling with trembling fingers at the IV's in his arm.

'' Get out of here Tony, run!'' Steve shouted before he was punched hard in the face. His head snapped to the side, and he went crashing to the side. He hit the ground hard, his vision flashing and wavering as he tried to push himself up. He looked up to find the nurse once again making his way to Tony, who was trying desperately to get out of the hospital bed. He was clearly in pain, struggling to hoist himself up to get over the edge of the bed. Steve tried to get up to run at him, but he could not do so. His entire body felt numb.

The nurse reached out, punching Tony hard in the stomach. Steve saw his face pale as he was forced back against the hospital bed. The nurse wrapped his free hand around his throat, cutting off his airway. He choked, one hand pressed against his stomach while the other clawed at the hand around his throat. The nurse snickered at the sight. Tony was powerless to fight him back.

'' Fall at my hands.'' The nurse whispered, holding the syringe up to plunge it into the billionaire.

'' No.''

The door was thrown open, and in came two figures shouting. They moved so fast that he was unable to make out exactly what happened. Steve heard someone tackle the man to the ground again. He forced his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them. He found Natasha holding the nurse in a headlock. The syringe was now in her hand, held at a safe distance. His eyes drifted to the bed, where Clint was standing ready to strike at a moments notice. He had one hand stretched out, resting on Tony's shoulders. Tony looked absolutely stunned by what had just happened, one hand resting over his stomach where he had been shot. Steve's eyes widened, however, when he saw blood slowly soaking through the robe he was wearing. The blow to his stomach had ripped the stitches in his stomach. The sight of it had anger roiling through Steve's veins, but he was unable to move to make a move at the nurse. His entire body was numb, and he could not even lift a finger.

'' Steve, are you ok?'' Natasha asked, her eyes quickly finding him.

'' I got jabbed by that thing.'' Steve said, his voice slurred. '' I can't move.''

'' What is this?'' Natasha demanded, slamming the mans head against the ground. The nurse grunted in pain, his head beginning to bleed from a cut to his forehead.

'' I don't know. All I know is that it was not meant for him.'' He answered. '' It was for Stark.''

'' If it made Steve go numb then it would have easily killed Tony.'' Clint whispered.

'' Who are you really?'' Natasha asked.

'' I refuse to answer you.'' He said. The nurse looked up at her with a grin as he pushed at a fake tooth in his mouth. He bit down on it, and then his mouth began to foam. It was not long before he was dead. Natasha sat up slowly, the syringe still held in her hands.

'' Clint, go get a doctor.'' Natasha stated. '' Tony, you ok there?'' She asked as Clint raced from the room to get some help. Hospital security was already starting to show up at the door, gazing in at the scene before them. They radioed for police to come to the hospital, and that they needed a stretcher to take the now dead nurse away.

'' Stitches popped.'' Tony said. He lifted his hand to try and get a look at the bleeding. It was not as bad as Steve had thought it was now that he could see the blood. It was not spreading as fast as it had before. '' I think I'll be ok.''

'' Good.'' Natasha moved over to Steve, giving Tony a quick look. '' Don't move. We don't need anymore of your stitches popping ok.'' She stated. Tony nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the Black Widow. Natasha knelt beside Steve, reaching out to grab his shoulder. '' You good?'' She asked.

'' My body's numb.'' Steve said. '' And my visions a bit fuzzy.'' He added.

'' Do you feel like you're going to pass out?'' Natasha asked.

'' No.'' Steve answered, surprised himself at the answer. He honestly felt fine if it were not for the numbness in his limbs, and the fuzziness in his vision.

Nurses and doctors began to rush into the room, quickly surrounding both Tony and Steve. Nurses began to shout for supplies around Tony's bed, while the rest began to get Steve up off the floor. There was not another bed in this room, so they placed him in a wheel chair to take him to another room. As he was rolled away he shouted to Natasha.

'' Make sure he's safe.'' Steve said, and then he was gone.

 

\---

 

'' The nurses real name was Kyle Stevens.'' Natasha said. '' He was never even a nurse here. He was standing in, and he did a good job of it if no one ever caught on to it. It would have been the perfect ploy to get to Tony.'' She glanced over to the billionaire, who was a little out of it from some pain meds the nurses had given him while redoing the stitches in his stomach. '' How did he greet you when he came in?'' She asked.

'' He was acting like any other nurse.'' Tony said. '' He said he had to give me post operation meds or what ever. I wasn't awake to see it, but Steve said they had already given them to me earlier.'' He explained.

'' If I had not been awake then you could be dead right now.'' Steve said from the wheelchair that he was sitting in. His legs had yet to gain their feeling back. The drug had worn off on his arms within about two hours of the attack, but his legs were still not working the way they should, so he was bound to a wheelchair till he got feeling back. '' Thank god I was awake.''

'' This is the second time that someone has tried to kill Tony.'' Clint pointed out.

'' First they shoot our friend out in the open, and now they try to kill him in the very place that should be safe.'' Thor mumbled. '' It brings dishonor to the men who are doing this.''

'' That's the least of their problems Thor.'' Clint said. '' They're trying to kill one of the richest men alive. Someone clearly wants Stark dead.'' He stated.

'' Do you know of anyone who would want to murder you in cold blood friend Stark?'' Thor asked.

'' There are a lot of people who want to kill me big guy.'' Tony stated. '' I made lots of enemy's before I became Iron Man, and they've been trying to kill me since then.''

'' Can you think of any in particular?'' Natasha asked. '' Maybe an old business rival, or someone else from your past.''

'' There are so many of those that I can't keep track of them.'' Tony said. '' I don't know who could be trying to do this.''

'' I know something though.'' Clint said. '' You're not safe here anymore.'' He stated.

'' Clint's right. We must take friend Stark somewhere that we can protect him from these assassins.'' Thor said.

'' The press is going to have a field day with this one.'' Tony mumbled. '' So I just drop off the face of the earth and things to back to normal?'' He asked.

'' Not exactly.'' Natasha said. '' We just have to keep you safe until we can find the men who are doing this.''

'' So a safe house then?'' Tony asked.

'' We need to keep you somewhere that you can still receive medical attention. You're still healing from those gunshot wounds.'' Steve said. '' Would the tower work?''

'' It would. It's got one of the best security systems in place, and JARVIS can lock down what ever room that Tony is in if someone were to get inside.'' Natasha said. '' Until we figure something else out, its our best bet to just take him there.''

'' The medical bays not large, but I can have a few adjustments made so that it will work.'' Tony said. '' Where's my phone, I need to make a few calls.'' He stated.

Just as Natasha handed Tony his cellphone Bruce walked in with a grim look on his face.

'' What did you find out about the drug?'' Clint asked.

'' Nothing good.'' Bruce said. '' It was a synthetic version of morphine, mixed with many other types of pain killers. A single drop of it can kill a normal person. Steve survived that only because he had the serum in his veins to protect him.''

'' How would it have killed me?'' Tony asked in a soft tone.

'' It would have made your lungs seize up, and you would be unable to breathe. You would have suffocated, and because of the morphine you would have been unable to move even a finger to call for help. A slow and painful death.'' Bruce said. The look of horror that passed Tony's face was all that they need to see to know just how badly this affected him.

'' How on earth could they have gotten their hands on such a drug?'' Steve asked.

'' You would be surprised what's out there on the market these days.'' Natasha said. '' I've seen drugs out there that can kill you with just a drop touching your skin.'' She stated.

'' How long until we can get Tony out of this death trap?'' Clint asked.

'' I was talking to his doctor. He said he wants him to stay at least another few days, but that poses a high risk of someone else coming for him.'' Bruce said. '' I hate to be saying it, but I'm all in with you guys. We need to get him out of here as soon as possible.'' He stated.

'' Never thought I would hear you say that.'' Tony muttered.

'' I'll go talk to his doctor again, see if we can work something out to get him out of here sooner.'' Bruce said before quickly turning to walk back out of the room. When he was gone the others turned back to see Tony. The man looked shaken, his hands trembling slightly in his lap. He had cast his gaze down so that they could not see his eyes. Clint reached out, resting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'' I know you're scared man. I would be to if I were in your shoes.'' Clint said. '' Trust us man. We won't let anything happen to you.'' He stated.

'' That's not what I'm afraid of.'' Tony whispered.

'' Then what are you afraid of?'' Steve asked. Tony lifted his gaze to look at the super soldier. The look in that gaze was haunted.

'' I've seen people get killed because of mistakes I've made. If these people are trying to kill me because of my past then I don't want you guys getting killed trying to protect me.'' Tony stated. '' You'll all get yourselves killed trying to protect me.''

'' No we won't.'' Natasha said.

'' We will not stop until these men are found friend Stark. You have our word.'' Thor stated.

'' We will do what ever it takes to make sure that you make it out of this alive.'' Clint said. '' These men aren't going to touch you again.''

Tony still looked like he was skeptical, but he did not say anything else.

 

\---

 

Late that night Tony was helped from his hospital room in a wheel chair. Steve was right by his side, Natasha flanking him, while Thor pushed the wheel chair down the hallway. Clint was on the roof with the quinjet, the fastest way to get Tony back to the tower, along with Bruce. The jet would be cloaked, so once it took off from the roof then they would not be seen. It was the perfect strategy to get him out to safety.

'' How do you feel friend Stark?'' Thor asked, noting the pained expression on his face. Tony waved him off, his hand resting on his stomach again.

'' Pain meds are wearing off.'' Tony said. '' A little uncomfortable, but I'll be alright.''

'' Bruce called ahead to the medical ward at the tower. They will have supplies ready when we get there.'' Natasha said. '' And Fury has deployed SHIELD agents to guard the tower from both the inside and the outside.'' She added.

'' As long as they don't mess with any of the tec the employees are working on then that's fine by me.'' Tony said. The last time a SHIELD agent had been in the tower without his permission they had hacked his elevator so that he could talk to him, which lead to the team that stood around him now.

'' We need to hurry. The longer we stay here the longer they have to find us.'' Steve said.

'' Agreed.'' She said, walking ahead to press the button for the elevator. The second it opened they boarded, and then they were whisked away to the roof. Once there Clint and Bruce raced off to meet them.

'' Sky's are clear. We're good to go once everyone's in.'' Clint stated. Bruce cast a quick glance to Tony, noting the pain written across his face. He should not be up and moving right now, but they did not have much of a choice in the matter at this time. They had to get him somewhere safe for his own good.

Thor wheeled the wheelchair up the ramp to the jet, where Clint was quick to strap the wheels down with some straps he had torn up to hold the wheelchair down. Once he was sure that the chair was not going anywhere he pushed off the floor to rush towards the cockpit. The jet lifted off as soon as everyone was inside, leaving the hospital behind in the distance.

 

\---

 

The man looked up to the jet, watching as it disappeared into darkness. He was angered by the sight. This was going to make it much harder to get ahold of Stark.

His phone began to ring, and when it did he immediately answered it.

'' Yes?'' He asked.

_'' You failed me again. Where is he?''_

'' He is in the wind.'' He stated. '' I just watched his team take him away to god knows where.''

_'' Unacceptable. I told you I wanted him dead.''_

'' I am doing the best I can. I promise that I won't fail you again.'' He stated. There was a click of a gun.

_'' No, you won't.''_

The man fell to the ground with a bullet through his head. When his body hit the ground another figure stepped out of the shadows, ending the call after grabbing the cellphone. The man smiled as he placed the phone in his pocket, looking up at the sky.

Unlike his home in the desert, he could not see the stars. It was just a black sky, the hue of the sky scrapers lights making it brighter. He was disgusted by the look.

'' I'll take care of this myself then.'' He whispered.

The last time he had seen Tony Stark in person was when his superiors had kidnapped the man nearly five years ago. He had been one of only a few men to survive both attacks that the Iron Man had waged against them, and now he was back for revenge.

'' Time for some fun.'' He whispered, walking out into the streets of NYC.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the tower Tony was not surprised to see Pepper waiting for them.

The second he had gotten off the plane with help from Thor, she was rushing to meet them. She reached out as if to hug him, but stopped herself half way to instead grab one of his hands. Tony smiled up at her, but there was no missing the pain that was still on his face.

'' How do you feel?'' Pepper asked.

'' Sore.'' Tony admitted. '' But alive.'' He added. Pepper gave him a sad smile, squeezing his hand tighter as they walked inside. Pepper lead them towards the communal floor, where one of the doctors from the medical wing was waiting with an IV ready to be placed. Tony managed to stand from the wheelchair on his own to move to the couch, but the others had to help keep him upright when walking caused a little too much pain. Pepper helped him to lay down on the couch before the doctor set to placing the IV in his arm. Once it was set he told Pepper to keep them updated before leaving. Once he was gone she moved to pull Tony's head into her lap. She slowly began to run her fingers through his tangled hair. 

'' You scared the hell out of me the other day.'' Pepper stated. '' I got the call hours after you were shot, while I was in a meeting no less. I thought you were going to die before I could make it back to the states to see you.'' She said, her voice soft. 

'' I'm sorry that I scared you so badly.'' Tony said. 

'' And now you have someone out there trying to kill you still. I just don't understand why.'' Pepper whispered. 

'' I don't understand either, trust me.'' Tony whispered. '' I'm just as scared as you are.'' He added. 

'' We're doing all we can to find who is doing this.'' Natasha said. '' So far we have not found out much I'm afraid.'' She whispered. 

'' We made sure that we were not followed. He should be safe here for awhile.'' Clint added. 

'' That's good.'' Pepper whispered. '' But the PR is going to be all over this. I'll have to pull some strings to keep them off your trail for awhile.'' She mumbled, glancing down to Tony. He returned a sheepish smile to her. 

'' It would not be the first time you've had to cover for my ass.'' Tony muttered. 

'' And I bet it won't be the last.'' Pepper shot back with a small laugh. Tony laughed as well just as the shrill tone of a ringtone pierced the air. It was Natasha's phone, which she was quick to answer. She stepped out of the room for a few minutes to take the call, leaving the others alone in the room to watch some TV with the loving couple. When she came back there was a grim look on her face. 

'' I have some bad news.'' She stated. 

'' What happened?'' Steve asked. 

'' The assassin who tried to kill Tony at the press conference just killed himself. He hung himself on the carrier with his shirt.'' Natasha said. '' Fury never did get him to talk.'' She added.

'' So now we have nothing to go off of.'' Clint mumbled. '' How the hell did he manage that?'' 

'' Fury said he blocked the cameras somehow. The agents could not get the cell door open in time once they found out what he was doing.'' Natasha stated. She noted how Pepper seemed to tense at these words, her arms wrapping protectively around Tony's shoulders. Tony looked nervous about what Natasha had just revealed to them. She was just as worried as he had to be. They had lost their only lead to the man who was hiring assassins to try and kill Tony. They were running out of options and fast.

'' What else did Fury say?'' Bruce asked.

'' Fury said he wants Clint and I to return to the carrier to help search for any other leads. He wants the rest of you to stay here with Tony.'' Natasha explained. '' He also said that there was a tattoo that was found on the mans chest that seemed suspicious. He didn't tell me what it was, but he wanted Clint and I to take a look once we get there. We'll have to take the jet.'' She stated. 

'' We shall do our best to protect friend Stark.'' Thor said. '' You have our word Lady Romanov.'' 

'' We better not take too long. I don't like the thought of not being here in case something happens.'' Clint said, pushing off the armrest of the couch where he had been perched. '' I'll go get the jet ready for takeoff.'' He stated before heading for the elevator to head back to the landing pad. Natasha moved closer to kneel before where Tony was laying. He gave her a look that she had seen before. He had called her bluff. There was something more to what she had said before. 

'' What are you not telling us?'' Tony asked. 

Natasha sighed, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

'' Nothing that you need to worry about. Just let us handle it.'' Natasha said. Tony gave her a skeptical look, but left it at that. Natasha smiled. '' We'll be back in a few days. Try not to get yourself killed in that time.'' 

'' Trust me when I say he won't be doing much of anything for awhile.'' Pepper said. '' Last time he tried to work while he was hurt like this I found him passed out on the floor of his lab.'' She stated. 

'' I take offence to that.'' Tony stated. Pepper slapped him playfully on the head.

'' I'm not letting a trip to the lab be what takes you out while you're here.'' Pepper stated. '' You're staying right here for the rest of the day, and then you're going to bed.'' She added. Tony rolled his eyes, but there was no hate behind it. Natasha quirked a smile at the couples interaction before she stood to leave. She asked for Bruce to keep her updated in case anything happened while they were gone. Bruce promised to call if anything happened, which made Natasha feel much better about having to leave. She turned away from the scene before her, and left the room to go after Clint.

 

\---

 

A few hours later found Tony out cold on the couch.

Pepper had to leave awhile earlier, being called away for SI business that she could not bargain her way out of. She hated to leave, but Tony told her it was fine, and that he would be waiting for her when she returned.

Steve walked into the communal floor, running a hand back through his still damp hair. It had been awhile since he had a proper shower, one where he could enjoy the hot water instead of rush to get in and out. He was not as tense as he had been before, his muscles finally relaxing. They were safe here. There was no one here that would try to kill Tony. No one could get in.

When Steve spotted Tony asleep on the couch he was not surprised. Bruce had told him that he expected Tony would sleep the second he got the chance. Now that Pepper was gone, and things had grown quiet, he had finally dropped off into much needed sleep. Steve knew that it would be better for Tony to sleep in his own room, but he did not want to risk moving him right now. He was afraid of hurting the man if he tried.

Steve glanced around the room, and when he did he found a throw blanket that had been left discarded on Thor's large arm chair. He reached for it, unfolding it before throwing it over Tony's form. The billionaire did not even flinch at the movement, sleeping deeply, undisturbed by the world around him. This worried Steve only because he feared Tony would have another nightmare. Just to make sure that he would be ok, and that he did not hurt himself, he decided to stay in the communal floor until he woke up. So Steve made himself comfortable in Thor's armchair before reaching for the remote to the large TV. He scrolled through the channels, stopping on one that was playing old black and white films that he remembered watching shortly before he went into the ice. While he did enjoy watching the newer films that came out today, he also enjoyed to go back and watch the things that he was familiar with. He sat back, and watched until sleep finally took him under.

He woke up again when the sun was up, and his eyes shot over to the couch.

The throw was there still, but Tony was not.

'' Tony!?'' Steve shot up, panic gripping his chest.

Where had Tony gone? Had he started sleepwalking? Maybe he got up to use the restroom? His wheelchair was not where it had been when he fell asleep.

Steve pushed out of the arm chair, rushing towards the kitchen to see if he were there by chance.

Thankfully, he found Tony there, sitting in his wheelchair, trying to reach for something inside the fridge. There was a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the counter just in his reach. Steve breathed a sigh of relief at the sight, which alerted Tony to his presence. The billionaire looked over to him, a devious grin on his face.

'' Did I give you a heart attack capsicle?'' Tony asked, pulling out the carton of eggs.

'' How did you get up on your own?'' Steve asked.

'' Not easily. I needed coffee, and I was hungry.'' Tony stated. '' Hospital food doesn't fill me up at all. I need sustenance.'' He stated, setting the eggs beside his coffee mug before reaching for something else in the fridge. '' Anyone else awake yet? I was getting ready to make an omelets for myself. You want one?'' Tony asked.

'' Can you even reach the stove?'' Steve asked.

'' Not sitting in this.'' He said, giving another devious look towards Steve. Steve sighed. He should have seen this coming. Steve knew how to make some of the best omelets in the world. He reached out, swiping the eggs off the counter top before heading over to the stove. He turned on the burner, where a pan was already set out to heat up.

'' Grab what ever you want in it.'' Steve said.

'' You're the best Cap.'' Tony said, shutting the fridge after grabbing a few veggies and some cheese. He brought them over to Steve, who was quick to start making their breakfast.

The smell of omelets woke up the rest of the team who was there. Thor was the first to stumble in, greeting them all with a bellow before taking a seat at the section of the counter that stuck out as a table top. Bruce was next to follow, yawning deeply as he took a seat beside Thor. He asked Tony how he was feeling, which got him the same response as the last time he had asked. Tony was sore, but he was alive.

Steve finished the omelets and brought them over for the others for breakfast. Once he had sat down he glanced around himself to the others at the table. This was the first time that things had really been calm since the press conference. Everyone was safe, happy.

Steve just wished that it would last.

'' Capsicle, you ok there?'' 

He snapped back to reality when he realized that the others were all watching him with worry. Of course he was freaked them out with his staring off into space. 

'' What?'' Steve whispered. 

'' You're zoning out on us Capsicle.'' Tony said. '' You sure you're alright there?'' He asked. 

'' I'm fine.'' Steve whispered. '' Don't worry about me after what happened to you.'' 

'' I can worry all that I want.'' Tony shot back. Bruce shook his head slightly, holding back his laughter, while Thor just looked confused. 

'' I'm afraid I do not understand.'' Thor stated. '' Why don't you want him to worry?'' 

'' I'll tell you some other time big guy.'' Tony said. 

Steve relaxed into his chair, and moved to finish his breakfast while the four of them made small talk. 

 

\---

 

'' Are you positive that its what the tattoo means?'' Fury asked.

'' Positive. I saw it myself when I read what was in Starks files before he managed to break in a delete them from our servers.'' Natasha stated. '' Who ever these guys are, they are tied to the same group that kidnapped him in Afghanistan.'' She said.

'' The Ten Rings.'' Clint whispered. '' I remember hearing about them. Never realized they were the ones to kidnap Stark back in 2008.'' He mumbled.

'' This is bad news Clint.'' Natasha stated. '' They're out for revenge against Tony because of what he did while being held captive. He attacked them with the first Iron Man suit he created, and then He went back after them with the improved version he created. He attacked them twice. How it is that any of them survived I don't know, but what I do know is that these guys are no laughing matter. They will not stop until Tony is laying dead on the ground.''

'' There's clearly more then one. Who ever is out to kill him is paying them off to do his dirty work.'' Clint said. '' We need to get back to the tower. Tony needs to know what's going on here.'' He state.

'' I don' know if that's such a good idea Clint.'' Natasha whispered. '' That may just make things worse in fact.'' 

'' What are you talking about?'' Clint asked. 

'' If Tony were to find out that a group he thought was long gone was still alive, then there's a chance that he would just go after them. That's what he did after Afghanistan. He will put himself in danger to make sure they go down again.'' Natasha said. 

'' Not only that, but it could cause some other problems as well.'' Fury said. 

'' PTSD.'' Clint whispered. 

'' You and I both know he suffers from it. The attack at the press conference already has him on edge. Telling him this could make it so much worse.'' Natasha said. 

'' I want you both to return to the tower. I don't want a single word being said to Tony about what we found out.'' Fury stated. '' Don't let Tony out of your sights no matter what happens. Nothing gets close to him unless I say so.'' Fury added. The two spies nodded. 

 '' No matter what, Don't let Tony find out who he was with. his will only make things so much worse.'' Fury said. 

'' We'll do what we can.'' Natasha said. 

\---

 

He glanced up at the tower, watching as the sun began to descend so that it was hidden. 

'' You're sure he's in there?'' He asked, turning to his Intel. 

'' Positive.'' His informant said. '' I found out from an employee myself.'' He stated. 

'' Good.'' The man turned to him, handing over a few 100 dollar bills. '' You've been good to me. Go now, and inform the others.'' He stated. 

'' What will you do now?'' The informant asked. 

'' I will finish what I started.'' He stated. '' Send two men over. In a few days we strike.'' He stated. The informant nodded, and then he ran off. He gazed up at the tower once more before he turned to make his way to a motel on the other side of the city. It would not be long now before Tony Stark would join his parents in death.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed in silence, and there had been no sight of the group that was out to kill Tony. It was as if they had dropped off the face of the earth.

This only made them worry more.

In these few days that had passed Tony's injuries from the shooting were healing nicely. He was able to get around without the wheelchair now, and he was finally able to return to his lab to work. Pepper had not been pleased about this when she found out, stating that he still needed some time to recover, but Tony would not listen. He had been away from his lab for too long, and was desperate to get back.

Steve was making his way down to the lab. Tony had not come out all day. The others wanted him to join them for a movie marathon, and Steve ended up pulling the short straw, so he had to go get him. He entered the lab using the special code that Tony had given them all when they moved into the tower. His eyes di da quick scan of the room before finding Tony sitting at a table covered in metal parts. He had a soldering tool in one hand, and what looked like a screw driver in the other. He was working on repairs for the jet repulsors on his suit.

'' Ever heard of knocking Capsicle?'' Tony asked, not once looking up towards him. He set the screwdriver down to grab another tool beside him. '' I know I gave you guys those key codes, but you should knock before you use them.'' He stated.

'' The others sent me down here. They wanted you to come upstairs for a movie marathon.'' Steve said. Tony hummed in acknowledgement, but he still did not look up. '' You should be resting you know. You're still recovering.'' Steve added.

'' I'll be alright.'' Tony said. '' I need to get this finished in case something comes up. We may need the suit at some point.'' He explained.

'' You have other suits Tony. They're perfectly ready for battle if you needed them.'' Steve reminded.

'' You never know what could happen Cap.'' Tony said. Steve sighed, getting frustrated. He walked over to the table, noting that Tony was sitting in a rolling chair. An idea popped into his head, so he waited for when he would finally set down the soldering tool. It was nearly ten minutes before he finally did, and that was when Steve struck. He grabbed the back of the rolling chair, and began to roll it away from the table.

'' Whoa, what are you doing?'' Tony asked in surprise. He gripped the armrests in a death grip as Steve rolled him out of the door to his lab.

'' I'm taking you upstairs so that you can get some rest.'' Steve said. '' You may be able to walk around without the wheelchair now, but you still have to give your wounds time to heal.'' He stated.

'' I'm fine Steve. Stop babying me already, it's smothering me.'' Tony stated.

'' Peppers up their waiting for you.'' Steve said. '' She managed to sneak out earlier then she originally said.'' This had Tony falling silent, allowing the super soldier to push him towards the elevator. They left the rolling chair in the hallway before boarding the elevator to head up to the communal floor.

 

 ---

 

He walked through the glass doors to the Avengers Tower, avoiding the metal detectors like a pro. His men, three of his best, followed close behind. They passed by the security, who did not seem to pick up on anything.

'' Stick close. We don't know what they have here to keep us out.'' The man said. He approached the front desk, where a young secretary sat working away at a computer. She looked up at them once they got closer, and smiled.

'' Hello, how can I help you?'' She asked.

'' I need to speak to Stark, is he here?'' He asked.

'' Mr. Stark has not come back since the press conference I'm afraid.'' She said. '' If you need to tell him something I can pass on the message for you.'' She stated, reaching for her cellphone. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing her to jump. She looked up to him in terror, eyes wide.

'' That's not the answer I wanted.'' He said. '' I know he's here.'' He stated, pulling a gun out of his jacket. He pointed it right at her, a snarl on his face. '' Where is Tony Stark.'' He demanded.

'' I... He's.....''

'' PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!'' Someone shouted from behind him. '' PUT THEM DOWN NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!'' He turned his head to find the security wielding their guns at him. He smiled before turning to his men to speak in his home language.

'' Kill them all.'' He stated.

Bullets flew through the air, leaving all the security guards dead. They fell to the floor like ragdolls, their bodies hitting with a sickening slap. The secretary behind the counter screamed in horror. The man turned his attention back to the secretary, his gun still aimed at her.

'' Where is Tony Stark, I won't ask again.'' He stated. She looked at him with horror, her hands trembling as she held them up in the air.

'' Upstairs, top floor.'' She stated. He smiled at her, before pulling the trigger. He shot her in the shoulder, deciding to leave her alive. She fell back, hitting her head hard enough on the floor to knock her unconscious. He turned towards the stairs, and motioned for his men to follow.

'' You, cut the power to the building, make sure that Starks little toys can't interfere, and you are with me.''

They would not fail.

 

\---

 

The elevator had only made it halfway to the communal floor before it shuddered to a stop. It stopped so fast that both Steve and Tony were forced to the ground, unable to stay on their feet. The lights flickered from the force of the stop, making it hard for them to see what was around them. Steve looked up, barely able to see Tony in the flickering lights. He was laying on his side, one hand gripping his shirt over where he had been shot. He could see pain written across his face.

'' You ok?'' Steve asked, pushing to get up.

'' Just peachy.'' Tony said, pushing to try and sit up. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator, gazing up at the ceiling. '' JARVIS, what's going on?'' Tony asked.

_**Sir, there is a security breach on the first floor. Four men are making their way up to the communal floor as I speak. I have locked the elevator in place to ensure that they do not reach you.** _

'' What floor are we on?'' Steve asked.

_**You are between two floors, 45'th and 46'th there is no exit Captain Rogers.** _

'' We need to get out of here.'' Steve said. '' We're sitting ducks.''

'' Warn the others of what's going on.'' Tony said.

_**Certainly sir** _

'' Any idea's Capsicle?'' Tony asked.

'' We may have to climb to get to safety.'' Steve said.

'' I need a suit.'' Tony said. '' JARVIS, get a suit prepped.''

_**Certainly Sir.** _

'' Think you can climb at all?'' Steve asked, looking for the emergency hatch on the top of the elevator. Tony pushed to a stand, a pained grimace passing his face.

'' Not sure, but there's only one way to find out.'' Tony stated. Steve nodded, not liking where this might be going as he finally found the hatch.

 

\---

 

The alarm began to blare above their heads just as Clint was starting the film they had chosen.

'' What's going on?'' Natasha demanded shooting out of her chair.

_**There has been a security breach on the first floor. Sir and Captain Rogers are safe in the elevator for now, but I don't know how long that will last. Four men are making their way up here as I speak.** _

'' These four men shall fall at the hands of mjolnir.'' Thor stated.

'' Where are they now JARVIS?'' Natasha asked.

_**They are on the tenth floor and climbing.** _

'' We have no time to lose.'' Clint said.

'' Bruce, make sure that Pepper gets somewhere safe.'' Natasha stated.

'' I will.'' Bruce said. The look of horror on Peppers face was palpable among the members standing in the room. She was absolutely horrified about what was going on. Bruce lead her from the room, taking her towards the stairs that lead up to the penthouse. JARVIS would be able to lock down the penthouse, keeping both Pepper and Bruce out of harms way. The last thing they needed was a hulk out in the middle of the tower, and Bruce had no way to get to the hulk proof room with the intruders slowly making their way towards it and them.

'' Let's go.'' Natasha said.

 

\---

 

Steve popped the emergency escape hatch open, climbing his way through the small opening to get onto the top of the elevator. He looked around himself, noting that the next floor was at least ten feet above them. They would have to climb a good ways to get up there. However, that did not solve the problem of the elevator doors, which were clamped shut. He was not sure if he would be able to get them open while hanging from the wires.

'' How bad does it look?'' Tony called out. Steve looked down to find the billionaire staring up at him.

'' Not good.'' Steve said. '' I can climb that, but if JARVIS can't get those doors open then I'm not sure if I can.'' He explained. '' And I seriously doubt that you can climb that distance.''

'' I'm not as weak as you think Rogers.'' Tony argued.

'' But you're still recovering. One wrong move could cause your wound to reopen.'' Steve said. He glanced up at the elevator doors. '' Can you get JARVIS to try and open those doors?''

'' JARVIS, open the elevator doors to the floor directly above us.''

**_'' Sir, I'm afraid I can't do such a thing. My servers are being-''_ **

The AI began to sputter in and out, his voice dipping in pitch.

'' JARVIS, stay with me buddy.'' Tony said, a hint of nervousness to his tone.

_**Hacked..... Systems shut..... Ca.....** _

Everything went silent once more. Steve glanced down to Tony with worry, clearly not liking what had just happened.

'' Look's like we're on our own for this one.'' Tony said.

'' Is there anything you can do to get that door open?'' Steve asked.

'' I might be able to force it open, but there's no guarantee that it will stay open.'' Tony said, making his way over to the control panel. '' See what you can do up there. I got things down here.'' Tony stated. Steve nodded, watching as he began to pry at the metal casing over the panel. Steve turned his attention away from the billionaire, turning his attention towards the doors above his head. He had to get them out of here. He knew that he would be able to climb up to it, but he was not sure if he could open it. He was afraid that they would be trapped, which meant that they were sitting ducks until either the team found them, or the intruders did. If the intruders found them first, then there was no way that he and Tony were getting out of this one alive.

If he could not get Tony out of here, then they could die.

Steve reached to climb up the wires, gripping them so tight that his knuckles were white. He pulled himself up as fast as he possibly could, reaching the door in only a few minutes. He jumped across the gap, reaching out to the door. He caught himself on the ledge, barely able to hold himself there on the small ledge. He reached out, managing to slip his fingers between the gap in the elevator doorway. He pushed and pulled as much as he possibly could. The door creaked, but it only moved an inch. He was unable to get his hand through at all.

'' Dammit.'' Steve cursed under his breath. There was no way he would be able to get this door open like this. It was pointless to keep trying.

'' Watch the language Capsicle.'' Tony shot up. '' It's not helping us at all.''

'' The doors won't open. It's like they're jammed from the other side.'' Steve said.

'' Not having much luck here either.'' Tony said. '' The circuits are fried. Something must have gotten jostled when JARVIS forced the elevator to stop.'' He explained. '' Gonna have to look into something to avoid that when we get out of this mess.'' He mumbled to himself.

'' Is there anything you can do?'' Steve asked, moving back to the wire to climb back down. '' Maybe shock the door open with the power cables in that thing?'' Steve asked as he dropped onto the top of the elevator.

'' Not sure yet. I'm still working on it.'' Tony said. Just as he said this the elevator gave a shudder, and the lights flashed off. Steve and Tony were plunged into darkness that was only broken by the soft glow of the arc reactor through Tony's shirt. '' That's not good. They've cut the  power.'' Tony said. '' Now that plans gone out the window.'' He mumble.

'' Will the elevator hold long without power?'' Steve asked. His answer came much faster then they hoped when the elevator shuddered once more, dropping by a few inches. Steve fell to one knee, looking down into the elevator to find Tony looking up at him. There was no missing the look of horror in Tony's eyes.

'' Not long enough to find a way out.'' Tony stated, a grim tone to his voice. '' We've got to get out of this thing, help me out.'' Tony said, abandoning the wires that were now useless on the floor. Steve reached inside, grabbing ahold of Tony's arm to pull him up through the escape hatch. The movement sent the elevator shuddering all over again, sending both men to their knees.

They were going to die in here whether the intruders got to them first or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve held onto the wires holding up the elevator for dear life, the car shaking underneath him. He had begun to climb up again, in a desperate attempt to try and get the door open again. He had to get them out of here. This elevator was not going to hold for much longer. The thought of that made him nervous, which made his hands tremble slightly. He forced the thought of what would happen to the back of his mind, focusing on the rest of the climb.

'' It's getting a little shaky down here?'' Tony stated. Steve glanced down, barely able to make out the billionaire in the darkness. He could just see him gripping the wires for dear life, trying to stay on his feet. He still had one arm wrapped around his abdomen, which worried Steve. Was he in a lot of pain? '' I'm not sure if this is going to hold much longer.'' Tony added. The next round of shudders sent the wire bouncing enough to force Steve to stop. He tightened his grip so much that his knuckles began to cramp up. He heard Tony cry out in shock, followed by a dim thud. When the shaking subsided he turned his gaze down to Tony. The billionaire had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily as the arm around his abdomen trembled more. Steve was starting to worry.

'' You alright?'' Steve asked.

'' Just peachy Capsicle.'' Tony answered. '' Now stop worrying about me and see what you can do about that door already. We don't have much longer before this things goes plunging to the basement.'' Tony stated, a hint of terror to his tone. Steve nodded despite the fact that Tony probably could not see him. He continued to climb up after that, quickly reaching the doorways that he had tried to open before.

'' Here goes nothing.'' Steve mumbled before he reached out to pry at the doors again. He kept this up for what felt like hours, his muscles straining with every push and pull to try and force the door open. It still would not budge. He was starting to lose hope about them making it out of this, but that was when he heard something from the other side of the doorway.

It sounded like a voice.

'' CAP! STARK!''

That was Clint's voice.

'' Clint!?'' Steve shouted, banging on the door to try and get the archers attention.

'' Was that Birdbrains I heard?'' Tony asked.

'' Clint! We're in here. I can't get the door open!'' Steve shouted. There was a beat of silence, and then he heard Clint's voice again.

'' Cap, get back from the door. I'm going to try something.'' Clint said.

'' Try what?'' Steve asked.

'' What do you think? I have explosives for a reason.'' Clint said. '' Just get back.''

'' Got it.'' Steve descended the wire as quickly as he could. When he stepped back onto the elevator he grabbed ahold of Tony's arm and pulled him up against the wall. He used his own body as a shield to make sure that if anything entered the shaft that it did not hit Tony. They waited a few seconds, and then they heard the arrow strike the door above them. Steve tensed, waiting for the loud boom that he thought was going to kill them.

When it finally came, it was not as loud as he thought it would be. Light flooded into the shaft from above. Steve looked up to find Clint standing there, pushing the door open effortlessly.

'' Took out the mechanism that locked the doors shut. Come on.'' Clint said. He reached down to them. '' You can't stay in there any longer.'' He stated.

'' Get Tony first.'' Steve said, pulling him forward to help him up. He could now see in the light that Tony was clearly in some form of pain, the hand wrapped around his abdomen holding his shirt in a death grip. He helped to lift Tony up, where Clint grabbed the billionaires outstretched hand. The archer pulled him up carefully, forcing him to sit down once he was free of the shaft. Clint looked him over really quick, noting just how much pain he had to be in. He did not like the pallor of his face either. He was as pale as a sheet, and had broken out in a cold sweat.

'' You gonna make it Stark?'' Clint asked.

'' I'll be fine. That elevator won't hold much longer.'' Tony stated. '' Get Steve before he takes the short trip to the first floor.'' Clint nodded, and turned his attention to the super soldier still in the shaft. He reached down.

'' Come on Cap.'' He called out.

Steve moved to reach up just as the elevator gave a sudden lurch. He felt weightless for a split second as he lunged upwards. His feet left the elevator just as it began to plummet. Clint leaned further into the shaft, reaching out as far as he could to grab the man. Steve reached him in seconds, but it felt like hours to the two men. Clint held onto him with a death grip that Steve returned as he was hoisted out of the elevator shaft. Once he was free of the shaft he let out a sigh of relief, sitting back against the wall with his eyes closed. He gave himself a few seconds to relax, and then he opened his eyes to look up at the others. Clint was kneeling beside Tony, who was panting as he gazed down at his hands. Steve was not sure what was going on until he saw the tinge of red on Tony's shirt, and on his hands. There was not much red, but it was enough to be noticed.

'' God Tony, why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?'' Steve asked, rushing to the mans side. He reached out, wanting to help however he could.

'' I didn't realize till now.'' Tony stated. '' I thought it was just sore. I must have popped a few stitches climbing out of there.'' He said in a pained voice. He hissed when Steve lifted the shirt enough to get a look at the wound in Tony's stomach. Sure enough, at least five of the many stitches in his stomach from the extensive surgery had popped out. He was surprised it was not bleeding worse then what it was, but did not dwell on the thought for long.

'' Steve, I'll be fine.'' Tony said. '' I gotta get to my lab. I need my suit. Peppers in danger while the power out.'' He moved to push up, but Clint stopped him when he swayed. The archer forced him down to the ground with a steady hand.

'' You're not going anywhere with an injury like that.'' Clint stated. '' You're staying right here with me.'' He said.

'' But Pepper.'' Tony said, a hint of hysteria to his voice. '' She's in danger. JARVIS can't lock anything down without the power.''

'' Bruce is with her right now.'' Clint said. Tony tried to move again, but this time it was not either one of them who stopped him. They saw his eyes go hazy as he fell back against the wall.

'' You're not in any shape to fight Tony. Take it easy.'' Steve said once the mans eyes had cleared. Tony glared at him, but did not say a word.

'' Steve, go find the others.'' Clint said. '' I'll see if I can get him somewhere safe.'' He stated.

'' Ok.'' Steve answered.

'' Steve.'' Tony reached out, grabbing ahold of the mans arm. Steve turned to watch him, noting the look of fear in those eyes. '' Don't let anything happen to Pepper. Please, she's everything to me.'' He stated. Tony's words struck deep for Steve. He knew exactly what it was like to fear losing someone close. He had gone through just that, but he had been the one who nearly died. Steve reached down, laying his hand over Tony's to squeeze it.

'' I won't let anything happen to her.'' Steve said. '' I promise.''

The super soldier stood after that, and began to run down the hallway.

 

\---

 

 When Steve finally reached the others he found Pepper and Bruce in the penthouse just like Clint had told him. He had retrieved his shield shortly before making his way up there. Bruce had been quick to open the door to let him in, revealing a very horror stricken Pepper, and a worried Bruce.

'' Any word from the others?'' Bruce asked as he closed the door before pushing the bookcase back into place in front of the door.

'' No.'' Steve said.

'' Is Tony alright?'' Pepper asked, rushing up to him.

'' He's alive. A few of his stitches popped when we climbed out of the elevator, but he'll be alright.'' Steve explained. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief before slipping into a nearby chair.

'' Thank god.'' She whispered.

'' Is Clint with him?'' Bruce asked.

'' Yeah. He said he would get Tony somewhere safe. Hopefully the intruders don't think to look there.'' Steve said.

'' Did you hear anything from Nat or Thor?'' Bruce asked.

'' Nothing. Clint told me they were heading down to meet the unwanted guests.'' Steve said.

'' This isn't good.'' Bruce whispered. '' We can't stay here. We're sitting ducks out here like this.'' He stated.

'' I know, that's why I came up here.'' Steve stated. He looked over to Pepper. '' I told Tony that I would keep you safe. I promised him.'' He stated.

And he was going to keep that promise.

 

\---

 

Natasha peered around the corner.

The men had reached the medical floor, only five floors below where JARVIS had stopped the elevator, and ten below where Bruce and Pepper were waiting.

'' Can you see them?'' Thor asked in as hushed a voice as he could manage. Natasha turned to face him, her gun held up beside her head.

'' Two of them are there. There were three that came in. I don't know where the third one is.'' Natasha said. '' What ever the case, we need to take care of these two.'' She said. Thor nodded, and turned to glance around the corner to see what was up ahead. He nodded to her when he pulled back before they ran out towards the intruders.

 

\---

 

The man slowly made his way up the stairs towards the penthouse level. He had sent his two men out to distract the others, making sure that they knew what was going to happen. Once he had the package they were to leave. If they died before then, then they were dead. If they were not dead, then they were to either escape or fall victim to the Avengers. He was not going back for them.

He slowly pulled something out of his bag, finding the gas chamber he had created before this right away. He smiled as he gazed at it. It would work perfectly to get what he wanted.

If this worked the way he had planned then there was no way that they would fail in taking out Tony in the worst way possible.

After all, even if they did not manage to kill him, there was no way he would come back from this one without some damage. Maybe it would be severe enough that he would do their job for them, and throw himself from the top of the tower or something.

He continued to make his way upstairs, a wide grin on his face.

 

\---

 

 Steve had been pacing the room nervously.

It had been a little over an hour since he had come up here to make sure that Pepper and Bruce were ok. He was starting to get worried. He had not heard a word from Clint or Nat. He was worried that something may have happened to them. For all he knew they had taken Clint out and taken Tony.

'' I can't stand sitting around like this any longer.'' Bruce whispered. '' Someone has to go out there an make sure they're ok.'' He stated.

'' I'm not sure if that's a good idea.'' Steve said. '' I'm worried you would have a Hulk out. If that happened here then we are all dead.''

'' Someone has to go out there. The others could be dying out there.'' Bruce said. Pepper's head popped up at this, horror in her gaze. '' Someone's got to go out there to help them.''

'' Nat and Thor can handle this just fine.'' Steve said. '' It was only three people. I'm sure that they have the situation under control.''

'' I find that hard to be-''

Something glass shattered behind them. Pepper shrieked as she shot out of her chair, rushing to stand against the far wall. Steve stepped in front of her, wielding his shield in front of himself to ward off any danger. He waited a few moments in silence, watching for movement.

Then the smoke began to bellow up from the shards of glass.

It was then that Steve noticed the canister that was on the floor, the smoke flowing fast from it. Steve was not sure what it was, but it did not take long for him to learn what it was.

He heard Bruce start to cough as he doubled over himself. He fell to his knees, where he continued to cough uncontrollably. As the gas reached further into the room Pepper began to cough as well, falling back against the wall in an attempt to stay on her feet. It took a little longer for it to get to Steve, but once it did horror came over him.

He knew what this was.

It was chloroform.

Steve fell to one knee coughing, trying to see through the gas to where Pepper was. He heard something hit the ground hard. When he looked over his shoulder he found that it was Bruce, who had been knocked out easily by the gas. Steve turned his attention away, focusing on  trying to get to Pepper. He crawled across the floor, his lungs starting to burn with the sweet smelling drug. He was struggling to see straight now, his vision blurring as he reached out to grab Peppers arm. She had fallen to the floor just seconds ago, her head hanging against her chest. She was unconscious, her eyes shut. Steve moved as if to drag her away from the room, but found that he did not have the strength. The drug was taking all of his strength from him, leaving him unable to move at all.

Footsteps filled his ears as he turned his head. His vision was fading in and out now, black dots dancing in what little bit he was able to make out. He found a figure looming over him after a minute. He appeared to grin, kneeling down.

'' I expect you to give this to Stark once you wake.'' He stated, placing an envelope in his hands. Steve moved as if to punch the man, but he did not get far enough before a fist connected with his face. His vision went black for a second as blood dripped from his nose.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the man, carrying Peppers unconscious form over his shoulder.

'' No.'' Steve whispered as everything went black.

He had failed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

It was nearly two hours before the power came back on.

Clint and Tony were barricaded in one of empty office spaces. Clint had barricaded the door with the desk and a bookcase, and had his bow held at the ready to fire at a moments notice. They had been waiting there for those two hours in silence, neither one of them wanting to give away their location. When the power came back on they both looked confused.

'' Wait here.'' Clint whispered as he turned to move the things away from the door.

'' Not like I can go anywhere.'' Tony muttered. With the power back on one thing came to mind. '' JARVIS, you there buddy?'' He called out. He waited for a few minutes to get a response, the only sound being the metal pegs of the desk scooting across the floor.

**_I am here Sir._ **

'' Thank god.'' Tony whispered just as Clint got the barricaded furniture away from the door. '' What's going on out there JARVIS. Are the others alright?'' Tony asked. Clint turned to hear what the AI had to say, still wielding his bow just in case.

_**Agent Romanov and Thor are quite alright. They are in the penthouse as I speak taking care of Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner. They managed to take out two of the three intruders, and they are now in SHEILD custody.** _

Something did not sit right with either one of them. JARVIS had said that Natasha and Thor were helping the two. What had happened.

'' JARVIS, what happened to Steve and Bruce?'' Tony asked, a hint of worry to his voice. Clint crossed the room to stand closer to the billionaire, wanting to be close in case he did something stupid. He was already injured enough from what had happened, and Clint refused to let the man hurt himself again.

JARVIS did not respond for a long time. Whether it was because he could not, or because he would not, they did not know. This made Tony worry more. He tried to push himself up so he could stand, but Clint stopped him right away with a touch to the shoulder. He huffed in annoyance.

'' JARVIS, what's happened?'' Tony asked.

_**I'm sorry Sir. Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner were ambushed by the third intruder while protecting Miss Potts. He used a gas canister to fill the room with chloroform. When they were all incapacitated he struck.** _

 

'' Are they alright?'' Clint asked.

_**Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner are alright, but unconscious from the gas. However..... Sir, I'm afraid that Miss Potts was the one to suffer.** _

Silence hung in the room for a moment. Clint's hand was still resting on Tony's shoulders. He felt the man start to tremble under his touch.

 

 

 

'' Tony, you need to sit down. You shouldn't be moving right now.'' Clint said.

'' I can't.'' Tony whispered. '' I need to get to Pepper. I have to find her.'' His breath caught in his throat, his mind running a mile a minute. What would this guy do to her? He had already tried to have him killed three times, and now he had Pepper. He was going to kill her.

Oh God.... He was going to kill Pepper.

Tony felt his knees buckle as he was sent crashing to the floor.

'' TONY!''

Clint barely managed to catch him in time to keep him from hitting the ground. He slowly lowered the man so that he was leaning against the wall once more. He backed away, making sure to give him some space. He watched, wanting to help his friend, as Tony curled in on himself while gripping at his head. He was struggling to breath, hyperventilating so fast that Clint was worried he would pass out.

He knew that Tony had Anxiety problems, but he did not know just how bad it was.

He was not sure how it was he could help the man, so he reached out, and set a steady hand on his back. He could tell that Tony was crying, but he would not admit it out loud. He would not even tell the others unless he said it was ok.

'' It's my fault.'' Tony whispered. '' I shouldn't have come back here. S-She would be ok if I was not here.''

'' This is not your fault Tony.'' Clint said. '' This could have happened whether you were here or not.''

Tony did not respond this time, which worried Clint. He looked up to the ceiling, knowing that JARVIS was watching the whole thing through the camera's that were set up.

'' JARVIS, please send Nat down here to give me a hand. I need to get him to medical, but I.... I'm not sure what to do.'' Clint admitted, lost on how he could possibly help the panicking billionaire before him.

_**Certainly Agent Barton.** _

Clint stayed right where he was on the floor beside Tony, waiting patiently for Natasha to get downstairs to him. Maybe she would be able to help him out.

 

\---

 

When Steve came to once more it was to find himself in one of the recovery rooms on the medical floor. He was laying on one of the beds in the room, and there was something standing close by. He looked up in time to find that it was Natasha. She had a grim look on her face as she looked down to him. He did not like the look one bit, making him worry.

'' What happened?'' Steve asked. '' Did they get to Tony?.... God, tell me he's alright.'' Steve shot up on the bed only for his head to start swimming. He felt everything start to spin around him as he reached out for something to steady him. He caught Natasha's arm, which was held out to steady him. She helped to get the head of the bed propped up so that he could lean back against it.

'' Take it easy. You may have a concussion.'' Natasha warned.

'' Is Tony ok?'' Steve asked again.

'' He's fine..... But he's...... He needs some time.'' Natasha stated.

'' What happened?'' Steve asked.

'' They took Pepper..... Tony had a severe anxiety attack when he found out.'' Natasha stated. '' Clint couldn't get him to calm down. I had to go down there and help get him up here so that the doctors could redo the stitches in his stomach.'' She explained.

'' Where is he now?'' Steve asked.

'' Resting in the other room. Thor and Clint are with him right now.'' She stated. '' Banner is down in the hulk proof room at the moment. He's afraid of having a hulk out after what happened.'' She added.

Steve slumped against the bed, unable to believe what had happened.

'' It's all my fault.'' Steve whispered. '' I promised Tony I would keep Pepper safe. I failed to keep that promise.'' He mumbled.

'' This is not your fault Steve.'' Natasha whispered. '' You did all that you could do to stop him. The gas was enough to knock out an elephant, so there's no way you could have fought it.'' She stated.

'' But I should have tried harder.'' Steve whispered. '' Maybe if I had grabbed her and started running the second I saw the gas.''

'' You didn't know.'' Natasha said. '' Neither did Bruce until it was too late. It's not your fault.''

'' It feels like its my fault.'' Steve whispered. He looked towards the door. Natasha had said that he was in the other room, so he had to be close by. He pushed up, slower this time, to try and push his legs over the edge of the bed. '' I want to go talk to him.'' Steve stated.

'' I don't know if that's a good idea Steve.'' Natasha warned as he got his legs over the edge of the bed. '' He's not doing so great right now, and the pain medication the doctors have him on right now don't make it any better.''

'' I want to see him. Please, Nat. I need to see him.'' Steve said. Natasha huffed in annoyance, brushing a stray hair out of her face before she reached out to help him up.

'' I wont' step in if he starts yelling.'' Natasha stated. '' I don't know if he will be upset or angry.'' She added.

'' Noted.'' Steve said as Natasha helped him to stand up. His head spun slightly once he was on his feet, but within a few seconds he could see straight once again. He walked slowly towards the door with Natasha by his side, determined to get to where Tony was.

It took about five minutes to reach the room where he was.

The first thing he noticed was the tense stance that Thor had taken at the head of the bed. He was talking softly, which was strange for even him. Clint was perched on the edge of a chair watching the bed like a hawk. When he saw that Natasha had come in with Steve he moved to allow Steve to take a seat in the chair.

That was when he got his first glimpse of Tony.

He looked slightly pale, but this did not surprise Steve.

What did surprise him was that Tony did not look angry when he looked up at him.

Once Steve was seated in the chair he decided to speak.

'' How do you feel?'' Steve asked.

'' I've been better.'' Tony answered.

'' Did you hear about what happened?'' Steve asked.

'' JARVIS filled me in.'' Tony explained. '' Did..... Did he hurt Pepper?'' Tony asked.

'' No.'' Steve said. '' She was knocked unconscious like the rest of us from the gas, but that was all I saw.'' He stated.

'' Good.'' Tony whispered. Silence filled the room for the longest time. It was crushing to Steve, making him feel horrible about letting this happen. He had promised to protect Pepper, but he had let her get kidnapped. It was his fault. Tony had a right to be mad at him, so why was he not?

'' Tony... I'm so-''

'' Don't finish that sentence Capsicle.'' Tony warned. He turned his gaze to the super soldier, cold as ice, but there was no malice behind it. '' Bruce analyzed the contents of the container. There was no way you could have stopped that.'' Tony gave off a small chuckle. '' You'd think the man who did that to you would have made it harder to take you out.'' He mumbled.

'' You're not mad at me?'' Steve asked. '' Even though I promised?''

'' No.'' Tony said. '' But once I find the man who did this he's going to pay.'' He stated.

'' He left a message with me.'' Steve said. '' He said I had to give it to you.'' He stated.

'' I retrieved it from you once you were recovered.'' Thor stated, reaching for the paper resting on the nearby table. He handed it over to Tony, who glanced it over before handing it to Steve.

'' I already read it. You better have a look at it since you're the only one who hasn't seen it yet.'' Tony stated, handing it over. Steve took it without hesitation, and began to read the message.

 

_**I have something dear to you Stark. I had wanted to just end things today with you, but as it were it was much easier for me to take her instead. If you want to see her alive again then I suggest you hand yourself over before we do to her what we did to you. You have three days to meet here, and if you don't show up then you will never even find her corpse. That, I am sure of.** _

 

Steve nearly crumpled the paper up there as he leaned forward in his chair. He leaned on his knees, one hand pressed over his mouth in horror.

This guy was a sick bastard.

'' What does he mean by what he did to you?'' Steve asked, handing the paper off to Natasha before he could rip it to pieces.

'' Hell if I know.'' Tony whispered. '' I don't know who this guy is, or why he's out to kill me. Not making it very easy for us is he.'' He laughed.

'' These people will pay for what they have done to your love Friend Stark. I will strike them down with Mjonir.'' Thor stated.

'' We have to find them first. He really didn't give us an address.'' Clint reminded.

'' I..... I may know where they are.'' Natasha whispered. All eyes were on her in seconds. She looked guilty about something, but what that could be they did not know.

'' What is it Natasha?'' Steve asked.

She and Clint shared a worried look for a second before she spoke up.

'' When Clint and I were called in by Fury he showed us something that I recognized.'' Natasha said. '' I recognized it from the time that I was sent undercover to watch you Stark.'' She stated. A look of confusion passed Tony's face.

'' The kid we had in custody who killed himself had a tattoo that linked him to the Ten Rings.'' Natasha said. '' And autopsy reports on the nurse who tried to drug you showed that he had the same tattoo on his back.''

Horror passed Tony's face.

'' Who are the Ten Rings?'' Steve asked. He had never heard of this group before. He had read Tony's file as well, and there had been no mention of them in that.

'' They were a terrorist group in Afghanistan. Back in 2008 they kidnapped Tony and tried to force him to build the Jericho, the last weapon he sold to the army.'' Natasha stated. She looked directly at Steve. '' This group is the one I was telling you about when we were in the hospital. I thought they were gone after everything Tony did to stop them.... I guess I was wrong.''

Steve looked back to Tony, noting that the man looked more pale then before. His breathing was shallow, barely there. Was he having another anxiety attack?

'' Tony?'' Steve reached out, resting a hand on the mans shoulder. The touch seemed to snap him out of what ever trance he was in. When he looked up to Steve there was no missing the anger in his gaze, but it was not directed at him.

'' They're going to pay.'' Tony seethed. '' The things they did to me there..... No one should ever have to go through that...... They're going to pay before they can lay a finger on Pepper.''

'' Where are these Ten Rings located Lady Romanov?'' Thor asked.

'' If I'm not mistaken, then their group is still based in Afghanistan.'' She stated. '' I can get Fury's help to track them. Maybe we can find something before we go out there blind.''

'' I'll give you a hand with that.'' Clint stated. He looked over to Thor and Steve. '' Make sure he stays in that bed. The doctors said he shouldn't be moving around just yet.'' He stated before leaving the room. Steve turned his attention back to Tony. He looked so angry.

'' I have to go after her.'' Tony said. '' I can't just sit back and wait to hear if she's dead or not. I have to go after her.'' He stated.

'' You're hurt Friend Stark. It is not safe.'' Thor stated.

'' Thor's right Tony. You need to rest. You'll be of no use to Pepper if you get yourself killed.'' Steve pointed out.

'' I have to help her.'' Tony said, looking up to Steve. '' I can't just let them do to her what they did to me. I could never live with myself.'' He stated. Steve sighed, looking up to Thor. The god seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about.

'' Go talk to Bruce.'' Steve said. '' I'll stay here with him.'' Thor nodded before leaving the room. Tony looked up to him in confusion.

'' What are you doing?'' He asked.

'' Planning a raid.'' Steve stated.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a van down in the basement that was normally for transports from the tower. Today it would be their ticket out of there.

Steve glanced around the corner, searching for any signs of Natasha or Clint. He knew that the two of them would not go along with what he had planned, so he had to be sure that they did not follow the small group of four.

Thor stood directly behind him, wielding his hammer as if ready for a fight. Bruce stood right behind him, his gaze cast towards Tony. He was looking around himself, watching for any sign of the spies. He had an ear piece in, probably to be able to contact JARVIS without anyone else knowing.

'' Is the coast clear?'' Bruce asked.

'' Yeah.'' Steve answered. '' Let's go.'' He said before rushing down the hallway. The others followed close behind, not wanting to get caught by either one of the spies. They had gotten on their bad side before, and they never wanted to do that again. The fact that they were running through the tower like this reminded them of teenagers who would sneak out late at night. If they were caught by their parents then they were grounded.

In their case, if they were caught by the two spies, then there was no telling what would happen. They had been very clear about making sure that Tony stayed in that hospital bed, and they had broken that.

God, Steve was starting to feel like a delinquent. He should have just listened to Natasha.

They finally reached the basement, where they found the van waiting for them.

'' There it is!'' Tony shouted.

'' Did JARVIS send a suit down for you?'' Steve asked.

'' Should already be in there.'' Tony said. '' Let's go.''

Steve reached out to pull the sliding door open on it.

What he was not expecting to see was the two figures sitting in the back seat.

He backed away in shock as he stared back at Natasha and Clint. The two were dressed as if they were ready for a missing, Natasha's arms crossed over her chest as she cast a stern look towards the four members.

'' I thought I told you guys to keep Stark in that bed.'' Natasha said. Tony stepped up to the van door.

'' I have to go.'' Tony said. '' Pepper needs me. I can't let them hurt her like what they did to me.'' He stated.

'' But you're still recovering.'' Natasha said. '' You won't do her any good if you go in there like this.''

'' The suit will protect me.'' Tony said. '' Now unless you're going with us I suggest you get out of the way.'' He warned.

Silence followed for awhile while Natasha shared a look with Clint. The archer nodded as he moved towards the drivers seat.

'' You boys are always getting into trouble without me.'' Natasha said. '' Might as well make sure you don't get yourselves killed. So get in.'' She said, moving aside to let them into the car. Tony looked shocked at her response, clearly not expecting it. This did not last long, however, when Steve reached out to help him into the van. Once inside they found that Tony was right about the suit. There was one powered down at the very back, ready for use at a moments notice. Once inside Bruce reached out to close the door. The second it was closed Clint powered up the van, and began to drive towards the exit.

'' Fury sent a quinjet for us to use. It should be waiting for us once we get to the drop off point.'' Clint stated.

'' How did you know we would try to sneak out?'' Steve asked.

'' Simple really.'' Natasha said. '' You guys are way to stubborn to just sit still. Especially Stark here. I knew he would try to sneak out with or without you with him.''

'' Well..... You're not wrong.'' Tony mumbled.

'' So we figured we would wait for you to show up, and if you didn't then we were just going to leave anyways.'' Natasha stated. '' We couldn't just let you guys go out there and get yourselves killed. We're a team after all. What is a team without all its members?'' She said.

'' Not much of anything.'' Steve admitted.

Clint pulled out onto the streets of NYC, and began to drive as fast as he could towards the drop off point.

 

\---

 

When the quinjet finally reached Afghanistan the entire team noticed a change in Tony.

He had gone quiet, looking out the windows with a haunted expression. Looking out at the sand below them reminded Tony of his escape after using the first Iron Man suit. He was left stranded, where he thought he would die. He had been sure he would die. 

Tony tried to take a calming breath, letting his eyes slide shut. What he saw then was images from inside the cave. He saw the faces of his captors torturing him over and over again. He felt like he could not breath.

'' Tony?''

He felt a touch to his shoulder, which nearly had him jumping out of his skin. He shot out of his seat, walking towards the other side of the jet. His hands began to pull at his hair as he tried desperately to calm his breathing. It was starting to speed up, and the last thing he needed was to have an anxiety attack.

'' Tony. Hey.'' Someone entered his line of sight, hands held out as if to help, but never touching him. He looked up to find Steve standing there, Natasha close behind with a look of worry on her face.

'' Try to breath Stark. Remember, you're not back there.'' Natasha said.

Tony nodded, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths.

'' Why don't you sit down.'' Steve suggested. Tony nodded just as Steve set a calming hand on his shoulder. He did not flinch away from the touch this time as Steve lead him over to the benches lining the wall so that he could sit down. Steve knelt before him, his hand still resting on his shoulder.

'' You see now why I have to get her back?'' Tony asked.

'' PTSD.'' Steve whispered.

'' Yeah.'' Tony whispered. '' I hate admitting it. That's why I wiped it from my files. I can't let them do to Pepper what they did to me. It would kill her. It nearly killed me.'' He stated. Natasha took a seat beside him, wrapping one arm around Tony's shoulders. Bruce and Thor walked over a moment later worry written across their faces.

'' We will get her back Tony. I promise you that.'' Natasha said. '' But you have to play it safe. You know this is a trap. If we don't play our cards right then you could be killed.'' She stated.

'' Trust me, I know.'' Tony said.

'' Fear not friend Stark. I shall make sure that they do not come close to you.'' Thor stated.

'' It will be ok.'' Bruce added.

'' God this feels like a therapy session.'' Tony said with a small laugh. '' When will we start singing kumbaya?'' He asked with another laugh. This had the others laughing until Clint broke it up.

'' Guys. We're getting close to the coordinates.'' Clint stated. Tony looked up to the others, who now held a serious look on their face.

'' Better suit up.'' Steve said. '' Once we land we can't waste any time.'' He stated. Tony nodded, quickly standing up to move towards his suit.

He was going to get Pepper out of here even if it killed him.

 

\---

 

Pepper looked up from where she sat bound on the floor to find her captors talking quietly. She had her hands bound behind her back, her feet bound in the same manner so that she could not run. She was being kept in a cave of sorts, lit by battery powered lights that barely made it easy to see. Her captors, three of them in total, were armed to the teeth. There was a fourth man, but she had not seen him in quite awhile. She had found out that he was the one to take her from the tower.

It worried her that she had not seen him.

Could this mean something?

She saw one of the men stand, whispering in a language she did not understand to the others before he left the room. the other two laughed slightly as they looked towards her. They began to talk in their own language before turning away from her.

She wished that she could understand what they were saying. What she feared was that they were talking about Tony. She knew that she was being used as bait to draw him in, but she figured that the others would not let him follow along.

At least, she hoped.

 

\---

 

When the jet landed it was in the middle of nowhere facing a Cliffside. The second the team stepped off the jet they noticed the opening in the rocks. It was a cave.

'' This is the place.'' Clint stated. '' The coordinates mark it as being right here.''

'' I know this place.'' Tony whispered. The others looked towards him. '' This..... This was where they held me for those three months...... It's different...... But it's the same.'' He whispered. Steve walked up beside him.

'' You sure you're going to be ok?'' Steve asked. '' We can handle this if you want to wait on the jet.'' He stated.

'' I'm alright.'' Tony stated. He lifted the face plate. Steve could not deny the look of fear in his eyes, but there was determination there as well. '' I have to do this. Besides, if I stay behind then they may still come after me while I'm alone. Better to stick together then to split up.'' He stated. Steve nodded.

'' Alright then. I'm taking the lead. Nat, you and Clint take up the rear. You three take up the middle. Make sure that these people don't get anywhere close to Stark. Shoot to kill.'' Steve stated. '' Now lets go.''

They slowly made their way into the cave. It was hard for them to see given that there was no light, so Tony had to light their way with the chest piece. They moved slowly, each one of them watching for any sign of danger.

Bruce kept looking around himself, wondering if he would be of any help in here. Could he actually Hulk out in here if it came to that? He was afraid that he would only hurt the others.

They approached a small room of sorts that split off into two sections of the cave. One of them was covered with a metal door that had bullet holes in it. The other path was only covered by a blanket hanging from the ceiling.

'' JARVIS, scan the area.'' Tony said.

He waited a few seconds before the scan was complete.

Both pathways had life signs in them, one holding three, while the other held only one.

'' Can you tell which one that Pepper is in?'' Tony asked the AI.

_**I cannot sir. I am sorry.** _

'' Looks like we're splitting up after all.'' Steve said.

'' I'm going this way.'' Tony stated, pointing to the metal door. There were three figures down there. Something just told him that it was the way he needed to go.

'' Nat, why don't you, Clint, and Bruce go down the other path.'' Steve suggested. '' Thor and I will stay with Tony.'' He stated.

'' Are you sure?'' Natasha asked.

'' Yeah.'' Steve said. '' Meet back here once you've finished checking everything. If we are not here then come after us. The same goes if you don't make it back.'' He explained.

'' We better go.'' Tony reminded. The others were quick to agree before splitting up on their separate paths.

 

\---

 

 Natasha had taken the lead as her small group of three made their way down the cavern towards the life form that JARVIS had detected at the end. Clint had given his spare gun to Bruce, who would likely be unable to transform in such a small space.

Natasha looked ahead to find that there was something up there. There was a soft orange glow, as if a fire was burning. She turned back to Clint and Bruce.

'' Stay alert. Something's up there.'' Natasha stated. The other two nodded as they continued forward.

She was the first to enter the small room at the end, and when she did she found the single person waiting inside. It was clearly a man linked to the ten rings, and he was holding a machine gun in his hands. He was decked out in protective gear from head to toe, and he bore a grin on his face. Natasha held her gun up towards him, ready to fire at a moments notice.

'' Put the gun down and hold your hands up.'' Natasha said.

'' I don't think that will be happening.'' He stated in a thick accent. '' You see, We've worked hard to make sure that Stark pays for what he did to us all those years ago.''

'' You did worse to him.' Clint said. '' Honestly, your and your friends got what was coming to you after the way you tortured him.'' He stated. The man laughed at this.

'' It's his own fault. Maybe if he had done as we asked then he never would have been hurt. We needed him to do what we wanted, so when he didn't we did what you've likely already been told of.''

'' You sick bastard.'' Bruce seethed, his tone dropping a pitch. Natasha glanced back enough to note the tinge of green to his eyes.

'' Put your gun down.'' Natasha repeated. '' Or I will shoot you.'' She warned.

'' That won't be happening today.'' He said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Natasha asked.

'' I know  will die, but you're coming with me.''

He pulled something off hi belt, revealing it to be a trigger of sorts.

'' NO!''

Clint fired an arrow directly at the mans chest. It struck him right in the heart, and the man stumbled before falling backwards. He moaned in pain, struggling to breath as he lifted his hand.

'' Bye.''

He pressed the button.

Natasha felt the heat from the bomb for a split second against her face, and then her vision was filled with green. The last thing she heard before darkness claimed her was an angry roar from the Hulk, and then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

The explosion shook the entire cavern.

Steve, Tony, and Thor were sent straight to the floor, the shaking so severe that they feared the cave would collapse. When it finally subsided all they could smell was smoke.

'' What could that have been?'' Thor asked, pushing back to his feet.

'' I think that was a bomb.'' Tony stated, his tone slightly shaken. Steve cast a worried look towards him, wondering what was going through the billionaires head.

'' Nat and the others.'' Steve said. '' It must have been near them..... God, what could've happened to them.''

'' I shall go back to make sure that they are alright.'' Thor stated.

'' Go, but hurry. We don't know what's up ahead.'' Steve said.

'' I shall.'' Thor answered before he ran back the way they had come. Steve turned his attention back to Tony, who had lifted his face plate.

'' They were setting a trap all along.'' Tony said. '' They really don't want me making it out of here alive.''

'' Let's just hope that id doesn't come to that.'' Steve said. '' We better go.'' Tony nodded, letting the face plate drop back into place. They continued down the tunnel for awhile, listening for any signs of life. They finally saw a light appear ahead of them. That was Tony's cue to turn the lights off on his suit, and they used the light ahead instead to make their way. It did not take long for them to find themselves inside a large room that was barely lit by a few battery powered lanterns. There was a table covered with firearms nearby, but it looked like there were a few missing if the blank spaces on it had anything to say.

'' Tony?''

His head spun so fast that Steve was surprised he did not get whiplash from it.

There, being held in the arms of one of the men, was Pepper. The man was holding a gun to her temple, his other arm wrapped around her neck. Her hands were bound behind her back, meaning she had no way to fight back. There was a second man standing beside the one holding her up. He had his gun pointed right at the two of them.

'' Make another move and I will shoot her in the head.'' He warned. To prove his point he pressed the gun harder against Peppers forehead. She flinched in pain, her eyes shutting in terror.

'' Don't hurt her.'' Tony warned.

'' We won't hurt her, but you must do as we say.'' The second man said. '' Drop the shield.'' He stated, gesturing to Steve.

'' Not happening.'' Steve said.

'' Do you want her to die?'' The first man shouted, his arm tightening around Peppers neck. She choked out a sob, tears streaming from her eyes now.

'' Steve..... Please.'' Tony whispered. Steve did not like the idea, but he did just as he was told. He set his shield on the ground before him.

'' Kick it over to us.'' The second man stated with a gesture of his gun. Steve did just as he said, kicking it across the floor. It skidded, sending sparks up in the air, before coming to a halt in front of the two men.

'' You two Stark. Take off the suit.'' They stated.

'' Don't do it Tony.'' Pepper choked out.

'' SHUT UP!'' The man snapped, tightening his hold around her neck once more. Her breathing was cut off completely this time. '' Take the suit off or I will make this her last breath Stark.'' He warned as Pepper struggled to try and free herself to no avail. Tony held up a hand in surrender.

'' Don't hurt her anymore.'' Tony said. '' I'm taking the suit off.''

The man kept his grip tight on her neck until the suit began to open up. Tony stepped out of it, and as the suit began to close the man finally let up hi grip on Peppers neck. She sucked in a desperately needed breath. Tony found that he was able to breath now, not even realizing that he had stopped in the first place.

'' Look. I'm the one you want here. No one else has to get hurt here, so why don't you just let her go.'' Tony said. '' She doesn't deserve this.''

'' You would be right about that, but we won't be the ones to kill you.'' He stated.

A gun was cocked behind them. Steve spun around first to find the barrel of it pointed directly at his face. He reached up as if to grab at it, but just as he did so the man holding it brought it down on hi forehead. He was struck hard enough that his vision went black, and he was sent crashing down to the floor. Steve fell onto his back, forcing his eyes to try and open. He watched as the man stepped up to Tony, who had turned to face the man with horror on his face.

'' Do you remember me?'' The new comer asked. Tony nodded his head, taking  step away from him. Steve heard something whirring, and then he saw the suit move, ready to strike at a moments notice. '' You should. After all, its because of you that all that I had ever known is now gone. This is all that's left of the Ten Rings.'' He stated.

'' Let Pepper go.'' Tony said. '' I don't care what you do to me, but let her and Steve go.''

'' They're not going anywhere until you are lying dead on the floor.'' He stated. He made a gesture with his gun. '' On your knees.'' He stated.

'' Tony please don't do this.'' Pepper begged. The man holding her up pressed his gun harder against her temple, causing a cut that began to bleed sluggishly.

'' Get on your knees.'' He demanded a second time. '' Or I will shot your friend there, and then your love.'' He stated, his gun moving to point at Steve.

'' Ok.'' Tony said, his hand flying out as if to stop him. '' Don't shoot them.' He stated, falling to his knees.

'' Tony, what are you doing?'' Steve asked.

'' I won't let them kill you.'' Tony stated. '' Just trust me on this.''

'' What?'' Steve fell silent when he noticed a twitch of the billionaires hand. At first he thought it was just a tremor, but then he saw it again.

That was not a tremor, that was a sign of some sorts.

Steve saw the twitch a third time, and he followed it to find that it was directed towards his shield. He was not sure what Tony had planned, but he knew what he had to do when it started. He just hoped that Tony would make it out of this one alive.

'' Your time has finally come Stark.'' The man stated.

Steve saw Tony smirk.

'' Are you sure about that?'' Tony asked. The man's finger twitched against the trigger.

Suddenly the cave was flooded with a bright blinding light. It was coming straight from the suit.

Steve took this as his time to move. He shot forward, reaching out for his shield. Once it was in his hands he stood up, and attacked the man holding Pepper up. She was sent crashing to the floor along with the man, who was now unconscious. The second man began to shoot at him, but with the help of his shield not a single bullet struck him. He took him out with one of the ricocheting bullets, striking him in the chest. He dropped dead a moment later. Steve turned his attention back to the third man. He noticed that the Iron Man suit had moved, and was quickly wrapping around Tony's body while the light continued to blind the third man. Steve rushed forward just as the lights began to dim. The second they did he began to fire.

The suit had not been fully closed.

Steve heard one of the bullets hit the metal of the suit, and then Tony was stumbling backwards. He glanced back to find him gripping at his right shoulder, blood oozing from the metal plates covering it. The bullet must have slipped through the suit just as it was closing.

'' YOU'LL ALL DIE!'' The man shouted as he fired multiple times at them. Each one of the bullets bounced right off of the armor, and every other was sent flying by Steve's shield. He felt one of the ricocheting bullets graze his leg, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain Tony had to be in.

Just as The man was starting to run out of bullets they heard another shot, this one different from the machine gun. The man stumbled where he was standing, his gun falling still at his side. Steve looked up in shock to find two figures standing in the doorway.

It was Thor and Natasha.

'' That's for what your men did to Clint.'' Natasha said, reaching out to lean against the wall. There was blood on her forehead, and it looked like her left arm might be broken. Thor stepped forward after this, lightning jumping around his hammer.

'' And this is for what you have done to Friend Stark.'' Thor stated as he stepped forward, striking the man in the face with his bare fists. He was sent stumbling backwards, falling at Tony's feet. Tony leaned over him, lifting his faceplate to look at the man. He was on the verge of death, a pool of blood forming under him.

'' Looks like you loose again. I win.'' Tony said.

The man coughed, blood coating his lips as he fell back against the floor. He lay there still, and then he took his last breath.

Thor moved across the room towards where Pepper was resting, quickly ripping the bindings from her wrists and legs. The second she was free she rushed towards where Tony was. Despite still being in his suit, she wrapped her arms around it, holding him close.

'' Thank god you're ok.'' She whispered.

'' Alive.'' Tony said. He had Pepper back away enough so that he could remove himself from the suit. When he was free everyone present noticed the blood on his shoulder. However, it was not from a gunshot wound.

Tony turned towards the suit, reaching towards the shoulder to pull at something. It was revealed to be the bullet, which had nearly pierced the suit. He had been cut by a piece of the metal that had been forced inwards by the shot.

'' Got lucky that time.'' Tony said, dropping the bullet at his feet. Pepper had tears in her eyes again as she shot forward to hug him again. Tony held her back, unable to believe that she was still alive.

Thank god, she was still alive.

'' What happened to Clint and Bruce?'' Steve asked.

'' Clint's leg was crushed by debris. Bruce transformed into the hulk to save us. If he hadn't done it then we would be dead.'' Natasha said.

'' Where are they now?'' Tony asked.

'' I had the big guy take Clint back to the jet. He should be waiting there for us.'' Natasha said.

'' We must make haste. Friend Barton was not looking well last I saw him.'' Thor stated.

'' I agree.'' Steve stated. '' Let's go.''

Sure enough, when they arrived back at the quinjet they found the hulk waiting outside it. He was pacing around the jet, grunting in what sounded like worry. When they approached him he growled at them, thinking that they were enemies. Natasha was quick to make her way up to him, prepared to use the lullaby to put him down. The hulk watched her with wary eyes as she performed the lullaby, and finally Bruce was back before them.

They boarded the jet to find Clint inside laying across one of the benches. There was blood on his leg, and he was breathing hard from serious pain. Natasha rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him to try and help however she could. The others were quick to board before Tony had JARVIS take control of the jet to take then back to New York.

 

\---

 

Tony looked out the window to the Quinjet, watching as the sandy terrain of Afghanistan disappeared from sight. He sighed, leaning back against the wall of the jet. His heart was racing at the thoughts of what had just happened. He had nearly lost Pepper back there. He had nearly lost his own life.

'' Hey.'' There was movement beside him on his right. Pepper was sitting on his left helping to wrap his shoulder until they could get medical treatment. He looked to his right to find Steve taking a seat beside him. He had pulled the mask off of his face, his blonde hair ruffled underneath it. '' You ok?'' Steve asked.

'' I'm fine.'' Tony said. '' Just..... A little shaken.'' Tony stated.

'' How come?'' Steve asked.

'' I nearly died back there in 2008..... And I nearly died again just an hour ago.'' Tony stated. '' They wanted me to build their weapons, instead I built something that destroyed them. Guess I didn't do such a good job.'' He said.

'' You may not have killed them back then, but they are gone now.'' Steve said.'' They can't do anything else to you.''

'' How do you know?'' Tony asked. '' You don't have any proof.'' He stated.

'' I may not have proof, but I am sure that they have learned their lesson after that.'' Steve said.

'' Tony.'' Pepper moved so that he was looking at her. '' They won't hurt you again.''

'' I let them hurt you.'' Tony whispered, pointing to the cuts on her wrists from the bindings.

'' Because you were trapped in an elevator.'' Pepper said. '' There was nothing you could have done to stop them.'' She stated.

'' But I should have been able to stop them.'' Tony said.

'' It's ok.'' Pepper said, grabbing his hand. '' It's not your fault.''

Tony leaned forward, rubbing a hand over his face.

'' Tony, you ok?'' Steve asked, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

'' Yeah.'' Tony said, his voice strained. '' I will be once we're out of this place.'' He stated.

'' We're going home Tony. It won't be long.'' Steve stated, patting his shoulder before walking away to give the man some space. He knew that this whole experience had to strike a few cords in him. He had to face some of his biggest fears to get Pepper back, and now that it was all over everything was starting to crack. He needed space, so that's what Steve would give him.

 

\---

 

It took a few hours for them to get back to New York, and when they did Tony was finally starting to come around.

Medical was waiting to take Natasha and Clint for treatment, and to stitch up the wound in Tony's shoulder. Luckily for Clint, he would not require surgery for his leg like the others thought. There was only one break in his leg, while the rest was just deep cuts to his leg that would heal with stitches and rest. Natasha's arm was the same way, thought the break was a little more severe then Clint's, so it would take longer to heal.

'' Looks like you won't be perching on much of anything birdbrains.'' Tony joked as Thor pushed his wheelchair forward towards the freight elevator. It was the only other way to get up to the communal floor until the repairs to the private elevator were complete.

'' At least I'll be out of this cast in two months compared to the three months for Nat.'' Clint joked, looking over his shoulder to the assassin. She glared at him before looking down to the bright blue cast on her arm. The others had already signed it, the blue covered with sharpie scribbles she could barely read.

'' Watch yourself Clint. You never know when I might come to change that.'' Natasha warned with a laugh. Clint looked nervous about the comment, but did not say another word. The others laughed about this as they stepped onto the elevator.

As hey went up Tony pulled his phone out to check up on Pepper, who had been forced to leave right after her treatment to deal with the press. Tony had not been happy about this, but it had to be done, and she had promised to return to the tower once the press was done with her. It appeared that she was doing alright, talking to the reporters to try and write off what had happened at the tower the day before. She was doing a good job about it, not even letting on to what had happened.

'' You doing better?'' Steve asked once he put his phone away.

'' Are you my mother now Capsicle?'' Tony asked. Steve chuckled at the nickname. '' I'm alright. I just needed.... Time.... I guess that's the best way to put it.'' Tony stated.

'' Ok.'' Steve said.

Once they reached the communal floor everyone settled in for the day. Movie marathons were the best after a rough mission, and so was pizza.

Everything was calm once more, just as it should be.


End file.
